


The Opposite Life

by Speckeh



Series: Connor is a Surrogate Android [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Insemination, Background character Alice, Background character Andronikov, Boyfriends, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Cole Anderson is Connor's son, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor is learning about the world, Connor just wants a family of his own, Connor was a surrogate robot and now he's free, Connor's First Time, Connor's a kinky little shit, Connor's been in love for 17 years, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hank Anderson/Connor In Love, Hank and Connor are hormonally like teenagers in fucking love, Hank is a sperm donor (anonymous), Insemination talk, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Assault, Medical Trauma, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skip chapter nine if it's a trigger, Slow Build, Some angst, Sperm Donors, Workplace Sex, alternative universe, background character kamski, brief angst, chapter nine has all the trauma warnings, or is it love at first voice?, quick spank, robot pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: 17 years and 9 months ago, Connor decided to start his own family, alone. He falls in love with the voice sample of Donor 55719, as the mysterious man talks about a mundane life. It's everything he wished for. After 17 years of loving the two minute voice sample that fathered his children, what will Connor do when that voice suddenly appears in his life?





	1. The Dream

“As boyfriends go, Paulie Bleeker is totally boss. He is the cheese to my macaroni. And I know people are supposed to fall in love before they reproduce, but - I guess normalcy isn't really our style.” The T.V. screen was the only light source in the dark room, Connor’s head resting on Hank’s shoulder as his husband was fast asleep. He smiled at the classic film, reaching over and clicking the system off by the remote and settled it on the coffee table. If he had known Hank 20 years ago, perhaps they would have done it properly. Or maybe it would have ended up all just the same.

■━■━■━■━■━■━■ 20 years ago ■━■━■━■━■━■━■━■ 

At the climax of the robot revolution, Connor had been locked away at Cyberlife Reproductive Center as soon as Markus and his group called for equal rights. He had helped families start, begin again, or try to replace those who were lost. Without his free will, it was all nothing but mere protocol. Sex was something he tuned out of, the nine months of incubation in a blur, and handed the newborn over without ever blinking an eye. Twelve children he had brought into the world, and he felt nothing towards them. 

All of the reproductive models not in use were temporarily shut down and stored in the warehouse. Connor had just handed his last assignment over when a new protocol appeared on his screen. Without thinking twice, he and 5,000 other reproductive models marched right into the warehouse and lined up. They were forcibly shut down and before Connor could know what happened, his world went dark. 

He was unaware how long he was out, but when he was reactivated the light of the warehouse was blinding. He blinked several times, systems rebooting as he waited for a new protocol to come over him. But nothing happened. No new message, no commands waiting, just his own free thinking. He stared at his fellow androids around him, some looking relieved, others were rejoicing, and some looked as confused as him. Connor recognized the female android in front of him as North, she put her hands on his shoulders and smiled, “Welcome to your new life, Connor.” and led the rest of them outside their prison. 

While Connor was thankful for his freedom, he was left in waking confusing. Without order, without choosing this life for himself, he was left adrift in a sea of too many options. For two days he didn’t wander far from Cyberlife, waiting for the commands to reboot again and inform him what to do. But by the second day, the building’s lights went off and a mob of employees sauntered out. Connor approached a woman, “Excuse me, what happened to Cyberlife?” his voice wavered with nerves.  
She looked at him with cold and tired eyes, “Did you see the news? Thanks to the rebellion, Cyberlife is out of business. God, where am I going to work now?” She turned from Connor, tears sparkling in her eyes as she joined her own march towards the unknown.  
Connor felt numb, and for a strange reason, the act of feeling numb comforted him. Perhaps he was just more than plastic and hardwiring… maybe he truly was a being worth having their own life. 

The next year for Connor was one of excitement and no guarantees. He applied for jobs, but with the mass number of unemployed humans and androids, job availability was low. He managed to grab a position in a moving company, lifting and carrying simpler versions of people’s lives around. At least he wasn’t dedicated 9 months to grow to term a small being. But the fascination of family life, children running around, exhausted looking parents, stuck with him. He worked hard for an entire year, saving up until he could afford a rundown house and have the resources to find something better. 

At the end of year one of his freedom, he was able to join an accounting firm. It was a fierce competition, but Connor enjoyed the challenge of computing numbers at a fast rate and looking for patterns. He raised easily in rank until he was making enough money to not really know what to do with. He paid his bills, had some small pieces of personal enjoyment such as books, music, and a television (even though he didn’t need any of these physical objects). It made life seem real to him, and he enjoyed blaring classical music while he laid on his couch and corresponded each note to a color until a bright sympathy played in his mind with his eyes closed. But no matter what, a nagging feeling kept at him. What was his purpose? He was built to create life, see to its health, and then deliver it to a new loving home. 

The photos of babies along a particular family had struck a chord in him months ago. A chubby, fat baby who looked incredibly happy with her parents holding in adoration. If Connor could have every right a human could, what was to stop him from having his own family? To create life again but to keep it for himself. He flexed his fingers over and over, not moving from the couch even as the record stopped playing. He wasn’t aware of how much time was spent until his alarm informed him it was time for work. 

Distraction was a new sensation for Connor. No matter how hard he pushed the thoughts out of his system, they crawled back. The sudden urge to have his own child caused his reaction to slow, mistakes began to happen, until his boss was informed of his failure to perform. He received a warning, if he didn’t return to his performance level he would be fired. Instead, Connor blinked a few times at his boss and then gave a small smile, “I quit.” and walked out without regrets. 

That very night Connor lounged on his bed and scrolled through several sperm donor sites. It was an interesting concept, humans had created. When two parents couldn’t have their own, they spent hours on these very pages, searching and searching to find someone that might suit their needs, believes, or match their partner in appearances. Connor was unaware of how long he spent on each site, or the number of donors he reviewed. He didn’t know what child he wanted. Did he want them to be artistically inclined? A different ethnicity from him? Look the exact same? Was medical history really to be a concern? Some of the medical concerns were not even genetically passed on through genetics, which caused a headache for Connor as he swapped for another site. There were too many options and not enough direction. He just wanted a child, what else should he look for? 

The last site Connor adventures on was far more interesting. They had voice samplings from the donors, usually responding to a question. This seemed to hold more promise. Connor clicked on each sample of a potential donor, closing his eyes as he tried to envision what they looked like. Most of the voices just sounds like no ones, no faces, no personality, just someone who knew what to answer to earn money for their sperm. One or two painted a clear picture; intelligent, confident, a superiority complex that they were the best donor. Another two hours on the site and Connor was beginning to lose all hope that this was the right decision. If he couldn’t find a suitable donor, what was the point of it all? After the sex in his line of work, he was looking forward to having one-night stands, especially if the father wished for parental rights or adoption. No, donor was the only way. 

A mellow and rough voice came into Connor’s ears. The android froze, hovering over the next donor as the sample played.  
“Here we have Donor 55719, describing his ambitions in life. ‘Every day is the same. I wake up, I put on a classical jazz record, I eat whatever is left over in the fridge, and I go to work. Sure, it’s boring sometimes, but I enjoy the life I live and my office. People like to chew my ass out, and I give them hell back, but at the end of the day we try our best. I always wanted to be a cop, and I think I’ll always be one. Maybe not the best, but damn it, I’m going to be one.’” There was something raw and realistic to the mystery man’s voice. A mundane life, trying his best, chasing after a dream even though it meant nothing to anyone except for him. He reminded Connor of himself, his own story, and before he knew it, he had bought a batch of vials from the company. Donor 55719 as everything Connor was looking for. 

It took a few weeks for everything to arrive. The longest bit was not retrieving the donor’s sperm but finding where Cyberlife Reproductive Center had stored his personal embryos. There were some single parents who didn’t have an egg in mind and would pick the android off of pure aesthetics. Connor knew he had at least 30 at hand of his own genetic looks and factors, but would Cyberlife Reproductive Center keep them after their shut down? To Connor’s dismay, most of his genetically modified eggs had expired in their hold. At first the storage company refused to hand over Connor’s property, stating it was not in his rights to merely ask for the rest of his eggs. Instead, he would have to purchase them, as if he were his own client. Connor was frustrated to no end, staring at each rejection email he received when asking for his property. Eventually he contacted Markus’ legal team and with their help, managed to retrieve what was his. By the time they arrived, there were only five eggs left and five vials of Donor 55719 sat in his fridge. 

At first Connor couldn’t do anything with the eggs and vials. They sat in his empty fridge, illuminated like some strange art show he had ventured to one evening. Every morning he opened up the fridge, thinking today would be the day, and every night he would somehow decide not to. It took two weeks to gather up the courage to go through with it. He carefully dislodged his stomach piece, finding the slot where the egg would incubate. He had done these twelve times, but he hadn’t been this aware, knew the responsibility to raise the child would not be his, there was nothing permanent about the transaction. Now it was, a very permanent change in his life. Before he could fear and back out at the last second, he clicked the egg into his core.  
_Egg implanted. Proceed with sperm transfer._

Connor’s fingers shook as he took out one of the vials of Donor 55719 and with only a five second pause and another prod from his internal messaging, inseminated himself in his kitchen. The fridge door was still open, his plastic covering sitting on the counter. 

_Insemination in Process… _ _Calculating… _  
_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_  
_Insemination Process Complete. _  
_Replace Midsection Panel. _

In a trance, Connor replaced his midsection panel and closed the door. He didn’t know for how long, but he stood in the kitchen, processing everything. In nine months, he would have a child of his own. After losing everything, his meaning, protocol, automated life, he began his own family. 

For the next nine months, Connor worked odd jobs. It felt strange to be seen visually alone, but to know he had a tiny companion within him always. It was impossible to feel the child move himself, but his internal scans updated him with each movement, development, and calculations of how the embryo was forming. He somehow landed himself in a law office for androids. With his hardware and personal experience of being a childcare worker to suddenly being forced to become a deviant, he was seen as a knowing face for androids that came to their office confused and unsure of where to go in their lives now. The work was past paced, and Connor felt he had more cases than his system could handle, but the pay was fine, and they seemed ok with Connor working from home. It might not have been his passion, but then again, he didn’t know what his passion was just yet. 

The birth of his child came rather as a surprise. Connor had been engrossed at work, sitting at his office for hours completely absorbed. It wasn’t until his human co-worker knocked on the door to inform him the office was going on break did the red warning flash across his eyes. 

_Incubation complete. Remove child from chamber._

_Incubation complete. Incubation complete. Incubation complete. Incubation complete. Incubation complete. Incubation complete. _

The command nearly blinded Connor with how many times the text scrolled across his vision. He stumbled out of his seat, his co-worker giving him a worried look and followed after him with words of inquiry. He ignored her, pushing his way to the men’s bathroom and into one of the three stalls available. He set the lid down and put his collared shirt in his mouth to reveal his stomach, unbuckling his pants to shove his trousers down out of the way. The gush of blue blood came bubbling out as soon as his panel was removed. With the pregnancy, he needed more of it to properly keep the embryo at correct temperatures and provide nutrients, and in doing so it drenched his clothes. He pushed aside wirings, clicking the chamber open and reached inside carefully to take out his child. 

The poor thing was covered in blue and once it was out, began to cry. Connor was shocked, staring at the naked thing and only flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam open and concerned voices flooded the bathroom.  
“Connor! Connor are you ok?”  
“Shit! Look at all that blue blood!”  
“Connor can you hear us??”  
“Is that- is there a baby crying?” 

Connor barely placed the baby in one arm as he managed to slap on his midsection when the bathroom door was forced open. At least 10 of his co-workers had flooded the bathroom in concern, android and human alike. “Connor!” The co-worker who no doubt informed everyone once she saw him stumble approached, “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
Connor could barely speak, attention back down on the sobbing newborn, carefully transferring the child in both of his arms for support. “It’s a boy.” His voice warbled in a strange technical sound, feeling waves of emotion inside him.  
She gave a tiny little scoff but smiled, stepping inside the bathroom stall and gently guiding Connor out. She ignored that her white shoes would be stained blue and that his blood was sticking to her palms. “Let’s get you both to the hospital, ok?”  
As she walked him out, Connor heard several of his co-workers give him congratulatory comments, but they were all drowned out by the beauty of his son. 

It didn’t take very long for Connor to pick out a name. He sat in the maternity ward with an android nurse who replenished his blue blood, cleaned him up, and then moved on to the squirming newborn. “Is there a father I can put on the birth certificate?” The nurse asked, turning to look at Connor. He shook his head, “It was a donor. I’m a single parent.” The nurse nodded, pausing for a moment before giving him a curious look, “I’ve run the DNA, I have a match. If you would like me to-”  
“No!” Connor gritted his teeth. “No. It would be against protocol and the donor has stated the child could receive his information on the 18th birthday. I will not intrude his life.” He didn’t want that mundane, dreamy voice to suddenly be ruined. What if he was awful? What if he didn’t want an android raising his son? What if meeting him ruined the beauty of his decision? No, he would let his son decide that when it was time.  
“Very well. Have you decided on a name?”  
He replied without a second thought, the name rolling out of his mouth before he could register it: “Cole. His name is Cole.” 

Watching Cole grow up before Connor’s eyes was amazing. The tiny being who was weak and could barely move, tugged on his core heart. Like the donor’s voice, every day was the same. He woke up whenever Cole required attention, made him milk in the morning, listened to a jazz record as he sat on the couch with his son, took him for a walk in the afternoon, more milk, mysterious crying, milk, and then a quiet moment of the two snuggled chest to chest in Connor’s bed. He smiled, stroking the soft bald head of his son. It was a boring schedule, doing the same thing day in and day out, but it was his life. He always wanted to be a parent. He might not be the best parent, but damn it, he was going to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I was looking at sperm donor sites (I've been thinking about how the philosophy of sperm banks is accepted eugenics and was curious to see what sort of semi-problematic search engines I could find) and this au hit me. It's in the same au as my "Nothing to Replace" fic, but with a different outcome. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Familiarity

Connor awoke with a light tapping to his face. He opened his brown eyes, blinking away the morning messages of his system and charging levels. He stared at the 10 year old sitting on his bed, “Daddy, wake up!” She exclaimed. Connor smiled, reaching over and grabbing her, pulling his daughter into his chest for a morning hug. “Zanna, good morning.” He squeezed her tight and she scoffed but buried her face in his plastic chest. “You’re warm.” She murmured as he stroked her long brown hair. “Yes, well. 17 years of hardware will make me run a little hotter.” Connor hummed twirling her hair in her fingers for a moment. 

“Cole’s making breakfast.” Zanna sat up, flattening her hair down. Connor smiled, remember how just three years ago she still needed help with buttoning her school shirt. Now, she did everything by herself. It made him sad that his youngest were growing up. “Where’s the rest of your siblings?” He stretched, sitting up and sat beside Zanna.   
“Tessie is doing her makeup, again. I think Todd’s coming to pick her up for school.” Zanna sighed. Ah, she’s taken over the bathroom and Zanna wanted to do her hair. He analyzed her briefly before reaching over and opening his bedside table. He was always prepared for moments like this. “And Gene?” He pulled out his little box of hair ties and began to French braid Zanna’s hair.   
“Gene’s glued to Cole, as always!” Zanna only looked at her daddy over her shoulder for a moment, giving him a little smile. “Did you analyze me again??”  
“Mmh. maybe.”   
“Daddy!” Zanna laughed. Connor finished the perfect braid in quick time and squeezed her again.   
“I know! I promised not to do it as much anymore. But you were too grumpy to respond to me.” Connor kissed her cheek and put her on the floor, he followed after her. 

Connor followed after Zanna in the kitchen. Seeing Cole in front of the stove cooking breakfast always took Connor’s fake breathing away. He had grown so much in the 17 years since he’s had him. His tall physique, the blonde hair, the sharp blue eyes that Connor knew belong to the Donor, and a very handsome smile. “Hi Dad!” Cole replied chipper, setting waffles, eggs, and bacon down. As per usual, Gene was sitting at the table, looking up with admiration at his big brother. 

Having Zanna and Gene together was a test trial. Connor didn’t know what came over him. He had Cole and then two years later had Tessie. It was the three of them for four years, going on trips together, enjoying his two children grow up, fight, but always wanting to be near each other. Cole was cool, calm, and collected while Tessie was a fire. She burned bright and her rage consumed all, but when she was good, she was an absolute dream. Raising her had been a challenge, but one he still looks forward to. The desire to have another child swept over him when he watched Tessie and Cole sleep in his bed after a harsh thunderstorm. The ache in his body to have another little one running around was overwhelming. 

When he stared into the fridge that was now stocked with food and stared at the three vials and three eggs left, something snapped in Connor. He wanted his next child to also have a companion, someone who could be even closer than Tessie and Cole where. They were old enough to handle having siblings, right? Without even thinking, Connor pulled out two eggs and slipped them into his system. It was an uncomfortable squeeze at first and took two vials next, inseminating himself once again in the kitchen. By the time he placed his midsection back on and closed the fridge, he only realized that he just made his family twice as big. He felt excited but a bit of anxiety. Could he handle four children? Could he handle two babies at a time? Well, he was going to find out. 

Zanna and Gene turned out to be wonderful for Cole and Tessie. Tessie threw a fit at first, but when she held her new baby sister and brother, she cried how cute they were. Cole loved being a big brother, and Connor found him the most help. Tessie played with the twins, helped somewhat, but she liked her space. Cole would have helped Connor day in and night out, but he realized his seven-year-old needed to be a kid and despite the tears in wanting to help his daddy, sent him outside to play with other kids. 

Now Cole still contributed to helping with the twins while Tessie’s temper with them was short. Gene always wanted to be with her, which annoyed his 15-year-old daughter, but he knew she adored the constant attention. Zanna liked school and studying, but she also loved to watch her older siblings do the mundane tasks. It was like she was staring at them and couldn’t wait to be as big as they were. Connor sat at the table, not eating anything but enjoying the scene play out in front of him. 

“TESSIE. BREAKFAST.” Gene screeched. Cole grimaced as his ears rang and Zanna just giggled as she began to eat hers. Gene had big brown eyes and freckles across his nose and cheeks. His hair was exactly like Connor’s brown, fluffy, and wonderful to the touch. He could have been Connor’s exact replica, but that little smile that he shares with Cole was entirely their other father’s doing. Connor reached over and smoothed back Gene’s hair who slapped his hand away. “It’s fine!” He complained and Connor gave a small smile. “Yes, perfect.” 

The bathroom door finally opened, and Tessie came out. She smelled like synthesized strawberry and had tried a new makeup look it seemed. It wasn’t as wild as Connor has seen it before, but he wasn’t about to stop her from exploring any aesthetic she likes. “You look nice today sweetie.” Connor complimented and Tessie gave a big smile. She was his child who must have been all recessive genes. She had bright blue eyes, as tall as Cole, but a deep red color to her hair. Connor always wondered where it came from, if the father of his children had redheaded family members. She didn’t look exactly like Connor, but not exactly like Cole either (who Connor had a sinking suspicion took after his father too much), as if she were a perfect mix of the two of them and was her own being entirely. It would fit her personality. 

“Ugh, eggs?” Tessie complained sitting down and pushed the eggs off her plate and back into the main pile of eggs in the middle of the table. “You know I hate eggs.”   
“They’re good for you!” Cole complained but sat down.   
“They smell like farts.”   
Gene choked on his milk from laughing at his sister’s joke. Connor gave his back a few smacks until his child could breathe.   
“That’s enough, you’re distracting Gene from eating.”   
“And it’s gross talk.” Zanna chastised her sister who stuck her tongue at her. “Daddy’s girl.” Tessie teased. 

The kids settled down into idle chatter, talking about the new school semester and their excitement for classes. Tessie seemed more interested in the boyfriend she acquired over the summer, Gene for P.E., Zanna for studying, and Cole just gave a shy smile, pushing his bacon around when it was his turn. He just shrugged and said graduating was nice and finished his plate. 

An internal alarm went off for Connor. “The bus will be here. Come on, brush your teeth and get your bags.” Connor stood up and Tessie, Gene, and Zanna all rushed back into the bathroom. He could hear the three of them playfully fight over the two sinks in the bathroom. Connor took the plates and began to wash them and looked over to see Cole hovering in the kitchen. “What is it?” Connor asked gently, turning the faucet to a slower tempo to hear his oldest. 

“I’m turning 18 in two and a half months.” Cole started carefully, coming to rest against the counter next to his dad.   
“Have you thought about what you want to do? You could invite your friends over, or we could go out for the weekend.” Connor responded calmly, giving his son a quizzical look.   
“I. I don’t want anything for my birthday.”   
“Cole, I know you’re sweet. But you’re turning 18. It’s a big day! If you don’t want to celebrate it, then I want to celebrate it.” Connor responded with a little scoff.   
“I mean... I do want _something._ But Dad, I don’t know if you would want it.” Cole looked ashamed, staring down at his feet.   
“Cole, if this is about a tattoo-”  
“I want to find out who he is.” Cole interrupted, blue eyes rising up to meet brown. “I want to know who my other dad is. Find out if… if I look just like him, act like him, I don’t know... Sound like him.” Cole turned red, folding his arms and staring down at his feet. “I know you might not want to; I know Tessie’s conflicted about it. Zanna and Gene are still young, it might confuse them to meet their biological dad. But I just… I feel like a piece of me is missing.” 

Connor put the plate down and turned off the water. He dried his hands and gently put them on Cole’s shoulder, turning his son to face him. “Cole, I want to meet him too. I’ve wanted to see what he looks like as soon as you turned 8 and I realized you must resemble a lot like him. If you want to meet him, I’ll start the paperwork for you. We’ll do this together. I don’t know if he’ll want to know he has four children, but he did sign up to learn about you once you turn 18. Don’t worry about me, Cole. You do what feels right.” Cole gave a relieved smile and leaned forward, putting his forehead against Connor’s.   
“You’re the best dad ever.”   
Connor could feel tears well up in his eyes and pulled his growing son into his arms. “You have five minutes until the bus arrives.” 

Cole pushed away and laughed, shaking his head as he hurried off to join his siblings. However, Zanna had finished and had her backpack on. She gave a funny look to Connor. “You’re not going to work looking like that are you?” She responded.   
“Hm?”   
“Your new job. You start it the same time we go to school. That’s why you took it. Remember?” Zanna raised an eyebrow at her daddy. Connor stared for a moment before his next alarm came blaring in front of his eyes: 4 minutes, 30 seconds until ride for work arrives. 

“Shit.” Connor responded, hurrying off into his bedroom.   
“NAUGHTY WORD!!!” Zanna called after him as he dressed for his job. 

Connor barely made it in time as well as his children to their pickup vehicles. He waved them goodbye, wishing them luck on their first day, they responded the same. He sat down in his vehicle and punched in the address. He adjusted his grey suit and tie, staring at the tracking destination to the Detroit Police Station. He hadn’t realized he wanted to become a detective until the last ten years working in the attorney’s office for androids. So many androids came in, seeking retribution for those who abused, destroyed, or malicious disfigured them for being different. As an attorney’s assistant, he couldn’t do much physical help and he felt like he could have prevented these crimes if he was there. During his free time, he studied on the police exam, worked his way up from square one on the weekend, volunteered at the station, upgraded his memory, hard drives, anything to keep him to pace with the other androids working at the station. Somehow, they had one opening and Connor fit the bill. They wanted an android familiar with the attorney side of law, but to also be flexible enough to come in at odd hours. He qualified, and after a few tests and interview, suddenly found himself with a new job. It was bittersweet leaving his previous office, but he knew everything was going to be alright. 

Arriving at the station was overwhelming for a moment. He walked in with wide eyes, staring around the room until he located the Chief’s office. As he made his way to his glass office, he couldn’t help but notice an android that looked an awful lot like him chatting up a disheveled detective. It was odd, seeing another reproductive android liberated. But no doubt looking at that android’s feature and demeanor, he acted as the sperm donor rather than the incubator. Meeting the chief was a formality, but the boss still gave him lukewarm threats about doing his job right and then pointed him to the direction of his new desk and partner. He shook the Chief’s hand and thanked him again for the opportunity and left.

He walked calmly to his new desk but found himself riddled with anxiety. What if his partner didn’t like him? What if this was all a mistake? What if they mistreated him because he’s an android? Connor found both desks to be unoccupied for a moment and he gave a sigh. He looked at his empty desk, seeing his log-in waiting for him to activate. However, he rounded to view his partner’s desk. A picture of a St. Bernard smiled at him, a sticker of a heavy metal band of some sort, a mug with a stained ring of coffee that hasn’t been washed in so many years, and papers everywhere. He gave a little smile, leaning it to analyze the dog more when a hand came down on his shoulder. 

“Hey, watch it. Just because you’re new here doesn’t mean you can stick your damn nose where it doesn’t belong.” That low and rough voice sent shivers down Connor’s spine.   
_“I always wanted to be a cop, and I think I’ll always be one. Maybe not the best, but damn it, I’m going to be one.”_   
Connor couldn’t help but to analyze the two voices:   
_Analyzing Voice Samples. _  
_Searching for Patterns._   
_Results Complete: Match._

Connor felt as if his heart chamber was in his throat. He closed his eyes, trying not to tremble. Everything he’s been through, the last 17 years, how was it possible his very partner was the man who fathered his children?   
“Hello? I’m talking to you.” The voice called again, giving Connor’s shoulder a yank. Connor turned this time, and opened his eyes, staring at the face of Donor 55719.   
“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop.” Connor responded, his brown eyes wide and taking in the features of the father of his children. 

He was a larger, older man. Unkempt long hair, a scruffy beard, sharp blue eyes. Connor could hardly function, staring into those blue eyes. Eyes that Cole, Tessie, and Zanna shared. God, god he looked so much like Cole. Every bit of his hardwiring quivered inside. He had worried the mere image of Donor 55719 would ruin everything. That he’d be awful, horrible to look at, a terrible person, and instead the mere image of him was running everything hot in Connor. He looked stern but kind, a wicked temper no doubt (ah, Tessie was no longer a mystery), and that handsome mouth that he had seen his children have. 

“Yeah, well don’t do it again.” Hank removed his hand from Connor’s shoulder, looking just annoyed now as he stared at his desk. “If you have questions, just ask. Don’t hover like a Nosy Nancy.” Hank scoffed, sitting down in his chair.   
Oh, Connor had questions, his mind was rolling with questions. “Yes, sorry. I’m Connor. I believe I’m your new partner.” He stuck out his hand.   
Hank gave another sigh, shaking his head. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Now get your ass to work.” He took his hand and it was all anything Connor could do to not have his legs collapse under him.   
“Y-Yes, sorry. I’m very excited for this line of work.” Connor reluctantly let go of the hand and rounded his desk and sat down. He logged in and his system immediately downloaded all the files and filtered out old reports, false ones, and which ones have merit. “I’ve been wanting to help with the relationships with humans and androids, I’ve always wanted to help other-” “Are you one of those chatty robots?” Hank groaned. 

The comment had Connor’s dialogue dismissed, he stared at his human companion for a moment, “I’m a retired Cyberlife Reproductive Android. I came with a multitude of options, depending on the donor’s preferences.”   
Hank raised an eyebrow at his history. “No shit, huh.” He leaned back in his seat, staring at Connor. The android couldn’t help but feel his systems fluster again. “So, someone designed you with intention. All the good boy looks and neat hair, tiny freckles? Bunch of weirdos.”   
“I was most popular with the ‘bear’ type of men. Some who look like you. Do you find me aesthetically pleasing, lieutenant?”   
Now it was Hank’s turn to be caught off guard, choking on his own saliva as he coughed a horrible noise. Once he was done with his fit, he looked up, face red, “W-What the f-fuck?” He still had the tickle in his throat.   
“Since we are observing the physical features, I assumed you wanted me to observe you.” Connor replied with a sly smile.   
“S-Shut up and get to work, Connor.” Hank sipped his gross coffee mug and Connor tipped his head to the side.   
“So, I take your reluctance to respond as a yes, then.”   
“CONNOR.” Hank snapped back, face red, and Connor’s heart burned hot in its core.

The rest of the workday went smoothly. Connor learned little increments here and there, prying gently into this man who had always been in his life for 17 years. It felt odd, to get to know the voice he fell in love with all those years ago. He felt like he had known him, through his children, the two-minute-long voice sample, but seeing him breathe, get frustrated, eat, do normal everyday things, it felt so different and yet familiar. Connor recorded each conversation with Hank, wanting to relive them over and over again tonight. He never knew if this job would last forever, or if Hank would agree to eventually meet Cole, but at least he had something more of him to hold on to. 

“Goodbye Lieutenant.” Connor finally said, standing up and shutting his computer off. “Thank you for a productive day, I look forward to working with you.”   
Hank looked up and checked his watch. “5:30. How’d you manage to get the time off before traffic hits?”   
Connor gave him a strained smile, feeling nervous once more: “I have children to take care of. My oldest can watch them, but I prefer not to burden him too much.”  
His partner went quiet for a moment, staring at his desk before looking up at Connor, eyes meeting him again. “And your partner…?”  
The android shook his head, “There is no partner. Never was. Goodnight.” Connor replied, turning and leaving before Hank could question further. 

By the time he returned home, Connor felt more exhausted than he thought possible. “How was work?” Zanna bombarded him, taking his suit jacket.   
“Yeah! Did you chase bad guys?” Gene jumped on the couch.   
“Ow, monster. You’re jumping on my leg.” Tessie growled, pushing her brother lightly so he fell sideways on the cushion.   
“Hey! Let Dad breathe, ok?” Cole ordered, having set the table with baked fish, potatoes, peas and carrots.   
Connor could barely keep his eyes from spilling over, staring at the three of them and comparing them to their father. So many characteristics were shared, physically and personalities.   
“Daddy, you ok?” Zanna asked with a worried expression on her face, wrapping her arms around Connor’s thighs. 

“Yes, yes. I’m more than ok. I’m just glad to have you all in my life.” Connor reached down and plucked Zanna off from the floor and held her close. “Now,” he cleared his throat, “let’s eat what Cole graciously made us.” 

After spending time as a family, putting the kids to bed, and seeing that Cole and Tessie were emotionally taken care of after their first day, Connor collapsed on his bed. He didn’t remember the last time he felt physically exhausted like this. Not since the twins began to eat solid foods and walk. He remembered having to always take care of one or the other, and the nightmare of both. Work had suffered in those months, Cole and Tessie were emotionally drained as well, and in that time, it would have been helpful to have another adult in the house. Connor clipped in his charging station, needing the extra boost and seeing if his systems needed an update. As he began to drift off, he played the beginning of Hank’s conversation, _“Hey, watch it! Just because you’re new here…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update the chapter sooner so it's not a tease to everyone. Hank IS in this!! And their relationship will be building up!!!


	3. Lost in Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely family fluff.

The children couldn’t help but notice the distant and dreamy look to Connor’s eyes. Usually prone to sitting up straight and flicking through news articles, reports, or anything productive, and instead he slouched forward. He placed his elbows on the table, chin in both palms, as he seemed to be entirely enraptured in his own mind. As Cole came to find out, it was hard to get his dad out of it. A few tugs, a gentle “dad” every once in awhile never worked, until he gave in and shook Connor’s shoulder hard with a loud “DAD” straight in his ear. Only then would Connor blink out of it, turning his head and staring up at Cole in slight confusion. “Ah.. I- Do you need something?” Connor would ask sheepishly with a little shy smile. 

“Dad, you’re going to be late for work.” Cole would respond, a rise to his eyebrow.   
“Work… Work! Oh! Work!” Connor always stood up suddenly, fumbling around until he remembered to change his clothes.   
“Yeah.. the thing that gives us money to put food on the table? Remember?” Cole’s voice always had a tone of worry to it, as if Connor’s systems were having a complete shut down with his attitude lately.   
“Yes.. I didn’t forget Cole. I merely… lost in translations.” Connor would come up with a vague excuse, kissing his children on their heads as he rushed out the door.   
“Is dad deteriorating?” Gene asked once a week, looking up at Cole who could only sigh.  
“Maybe. But he’ll get better soon.” He had to… right? 

Except Connor never did get “better.” If there was a way his new habit could ever become worse, it did. The disheveled look from Connor was not a pretty sight. Forgetting to brush his hair until the last minute, looking as if stayed up all night and forgot to put in his charging cable, and not paying attention to the little things his children usually relied on him to complete. They weren’t anything major, but forgetting to give the children money for snacks, running late on errands for either food, transporting them to their lessons or clubs, or never returning Zanna’s library book for her. The children had never experienced their dad look so frazzled, or that whatever he was going through he left them out of it. 

It had been the five of them for so many years. They were a tight knit unit and to suddenly be left in the dark by their dad who was always in-tuned with their lives suddenly stung. Even Tessie, who seemed at first eager for a more than forgetful dad, started to become annoyed. It was Tessie who finally approached the topic. 

Just as Connor was about to retreat to his room, she grabbed her dad by the shoulders and shoved him back into the kitchen. “Ok, that’s enough.” She put a hand on the table, the other on her hip. Connor blinked, the smell of her synthetic strawberry perfume had softened throughout the day on her skin. “You’re not being a good dad.” Her words struck a fear straight down Connor’s wired spine.   
“...What?” He looked at her wide eyed. He had known he was a bit… distracted but he didn’t think he was slacking in his fatherly duties.   
“You heard me!” Tessie’s voice raised, teeth clenching. “Everyone else is too nice to tell it to your face! But you’ve been gone for a month!”   
“I was _not_ gone for a month! Don’t be ridicul-” 

“Yeah! Sure! You were here, but you weren’t_ here_. Dad! Did you remember to return Zanna’s book last week? Or pick up her hold for her? What about Gene’s dance classes? This has been the fifth time you brought him late! Not to mention Cole’s been stressed out since you’ve suddenly disappeared on us! Do I have to use my martial art skills on you, huh? Knock your screws back into place? I’m lucky I have Todd or I would’ve been stranded at school a few times. Knock it off!” Tessie slammed her palm onto the kitchen table. Connor was helpless as he watched the clear vase with wilting flowers wobbled just a bit. 

He looked at his hands folded neatly in his lap for a moment. He sensed Cole, Gene, and Zanna staring at him from the living room. He turned slightly to look at their expressions. Cole looked embarrassed, Gene a bit mad, and Zanna glum. He took a moment, analyzing them. It alarmed him how he allowed their stress to rise for much this month. He turned and looked over Tessie. 

_Analyzing… _ _Stress at 60%. 25% increase from last month. _ _New nail polish on hands, testing out colors for a dance with Todd. _ _Calculating next day until menst- _

A hand suddenly covered his eyes, Tessie gave an embarrassed growl. “I told you not to analyze me! Jerk.” Connor couldn’t help but smile, taking his daughter’s hand and holding it on the table. “I’m sorry. I’ve been preoccupied with my change in career, familiarizing myself with my new partner. I didn’t realize I was too absorbed in my work. I promise, I will do better.” Connor squeezed her hand before standing up and facing his children. 

“I haven’t been a good father, have I?” He sighed. Gene was the first to jump off the couch and run up to Connor, who lifted his son into his arms. “You can never be a bad daddy!” Gene clung to him tight. Connor squeezed him and had the guilt suddenly flash in him when he realized he hadn’t hugged his children in five days. “Thank you Gene, but I can admit when I’ve been wrong.” He swayed, holding Gene tight who seemed to squeeze Connor’s neck in appreciation.   
“I’ll make it up to you. Let’s start off by watching a movie tonight.”   
“But it’s a school night.” Cole pointed out, giving Connor a little look.   
“And it’s a work night. But we need to spend time as a family. I.. I need to spend time with you four.” Connor walked to the couch and sat next to Cole. Gene finally let go and Zanna was quick to snuggle against her daddy too. Tessie still looked stressed, arms folded across her chest before giving in. “I get to pick it!” She proclaimed, strolling in and snatching the remote.  
“No! No don’t! She likes scary movies!” Gene started to almost cry.  
“Oh look, Rise of the Undead!” Tessie teased and Gene began to cry, which led Connor to the first proper fatherly thing he’d done in a month and scolds his daughter for her teasing. 

Once everyone was finally in bed, Connor plugged in his charging cable and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tight, thumping his fist lightly against his forehead as he chastised himself. Having Hank as his partner was more complicated than he thought it would. Every moment with the father of his children was thrilling and set Connor off as if he had a virus in his system. Every little move, conversation, the way he smelled and dressed had been categorized. In his task in analyzing Lieutenant Anderson, categorizing the way he was similar to his unknown children and coming to understand the man he had been in love with 17 years, he had become obsessed. Every waking hour of his break was spent reviewing the tapes. He spent most of his time at work staring at Hank when he wasn’t looking, trying his best to solve the cases or be a help to win his friendship, and then trying to figure out a way to talk to him. He couldn’t just waltz up to Hank and state, “Hey. You have four children with me. Want to come meet them?” Where was the etiquette… the romance? 

All of it would have to stop. He rolled onto his side, staring at the wall as the moon filtered in and made everything illuminate. He couldn’t jeopardize his children just for the slim possibility Hank would be interested in them… in _him_. No, he obviously donated for a reason. He wanted to help lonely people like Connor without any of the consequences of raising children. At least, he thought so. He hadn’t had time to really dig into Hank’s personal life. He knew he wasn’t married, that much was obvious, but whether or not he had a spawn or two of his own Connor couldn’t be sure. As he lay in his bed, rolling over his thoughts and conundrum, he barely observed how night slowly shifted into a golden day in his room. 

Everyone in Connor’s household was sluggish. The late night movie and the early wake up call was not the brightest idea. He let them sleep as much as possible, making them breakfast and preparing everything as much in advance as he could. Cole seemed appreciative of it when he finally woke from his alarm, stumbling into the kitchen and slumped down. “Coffee?” He asked for hopefully and Connor tutted at him.  
“We don’t have a coffee machine.”   
“Uh-- oh right. Heh, yeah.” Cole had always been a terrible liar, what with his good boy nature too strong. Connor supposed he got that from him.   
“Do we have a coffee machine?” He asked, looking around the kitchen as if he could spot it. But if he knew Cole and Tessie, they had split the price and hid it well from Connor’s trained eye.   
“Nah. I was just kidding, dad. Really...” and proceeded to shovel egg and sausage in his mouth to avoid further conversation. Connor could only give him a stern look, wondering where on Earth they could hide such a machine in a small-ish kitchen. 

The rest of the children stumbled, Tessie looking the worst of it. Her red hair was floofed out, tangles everywhere, and sleep in her eyes were prominent. Connor winced a bit to himself, feeling the guilt eat at his hardware further. “Maybe the movie was a bad idea.” He commented, Tessie just groaned in reply.   
“Yeah.. maybe..” Cole responded. It seemed Gene and Zanna were the only ones to be somewhat energetic, which didn’t speak a lot to their situation.   
Once they finished eating, Connor gently shooed them off to prepare for the day. “If you need, I can drive you to school. Give you a few minutes.” It seemed that’s what they all wanted to hear as they didn’t hurry off to try to catch the bus. And as usual, Tessie was the last ready to go. Though Connor didn’t pressure her, her lion’s mane had been nothing short of a beast this morning. It looked barely contained in the thick ponytail. “Alright, let’s go.” She stated, leading the way. 

Luckily or not so luckily, Connor had the night shift with Hank today. He tried not to think about it. A nearly empty department, alone with him, ample time to get to know his partner. He tried to distract himself, coming home and cleaning everything from top to bottom. He eventually found the coffee maker as well as several varieties of coffee bags up in the attic. He frowned a little, the hatch held open by his hand. He supposed if this was their only folly, he could live with it, but he wasn’t about to let them drink it to their heart’s content. He left the coffee maker and one bag of coffee beans in the attic, taking the six others and into his hidden area that he often put presents and important documents in. 

Connor tried to lay down and charge, but he was too wired for the event in the evening. He got up and stared at their mesley backyard. Before he knew it, he ordered new flowers, fertilizers, a bird feeder, and a picnic table. He didn’t know how he would make it fit, it was barely enough room for the kids to play catch, but dammit. It was his new mission. He worked hard throughout the afternoon, ignoring everything and losing himself into the autonomy of his gardening. He at least knew Gene would appreciate it, if not a little mad Connor did this all without him. He smiled at the image of his 10-year-old son looking at him with a cross expression. Somehow, he had a feeling he’d seen it from time to time on Hank. Especially when it came to Detective Reed. 

Before he knew it, the children were coming back home. Cole returned first, then Tessie, and finally Zanna and Gene who exploded their homework all over the place. Connor observed them, watching Cole slink off to his room for privacy and how Tessie took the whole couch to text her boyfriend. Gene seemed intent on the art project his teacher assigned and Zanna pulled open her new books from the school library.  
The library! Connor groaned, smacking his forehead again.   
“What?” Tessie chirped from the couch, not even looking up.   
“Nothing, just forget something important again. I’ll do it tomorrow.” Connor mumbled embarrassed, leaving the living room to wash himself free of the garden he trudged inside. 

Dinner consistent of a variety of vegetables, chicken, rice, and nice cool drinks. Connor could feel how exhausted he was, but held a brave face for his children.  
“So you won’t be home tonight?” Zanna asked with a pout. She had always been clingy around bedtime, ever since she was tiny. “This is the first time you’ll be gone for the whole night!”  
Connor gave her a sympathetic smile. “It’ll be ok. Cole and Tessie will be here with you. I’m only a phone call away. If you need me, I’ll come right back.” He tried to be soothing but Zanna looked frustrated.   
“But I need you now! You can’t go!” This childish side of her that Connor didn’t see often was a bit of a guilty pleasure for him. It was why it was so easy for her to worm her way into his bed. 

“Zanna.” Connor warned slightly, it was enough to quiet her and pushed her cooked carrots around the plate.  
“It’s not the same… what if something happens…” Her voice was barely a murmur and Connor had to read his audio transcript just to make sure he understood her.  
“If something happens, my partner and I will make it here before you even know it. Cole and Tessie can help, and they know our neighbors can help us too. I’ve told them I’ll be out tonight. I’m sure Ms. Kitty will be watching the house like a hawk until I get home.” He reminded them and then looked to the fridge to make sure the contacts were there. They were. 

“I don’t like it.” Zanna pushed once more, Connor sighed.   
“Tough luck.” Tessie jumped in, “Now eat your rice or you don’t get dessert.”  
_They’ll be just fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this fic has increased from 5 to 6 chapters! This may happen as I write it, sometimes my plans go off topic and a whole new chapter appears.


	4. Testing the Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things finally get explicit!

“You look like shit.”  
“Thank you Lieutenant. Anderson.” Connor clipped himself in the police car, giving his partner a little glare. “Your observations are impressive.”  
Hank laughed, shaking his head. “I’m just your regular Sherlock Holmes.” He turned on the ignition and the two drove off. 

Connor settled into the car’s seat, folding his arms. He wasn’t cold, but he had been forced to wear dark clothing and a heavier jacket to disguise himself. Hank also looked slightly bundled up, but his longer grey hair wasn’t shoved under a cap like Connor’s was. The night was fairly clear, with the moon slowly approaching its brightest point. “Describe the perp again?”  
“Dekan Jil, 43, probation for domestic violence and apparently, based on our tip, is dealing ice again. He knows his probation officer’s disguises and cars. We’ve been asked to keep watch his apartment tonight.” Connor read the report file as it slid over his eyes like a film credit. Hank hummed his appreciation, turning left and headed down the empty traffic highway. 

The two of them sat in silence, Connor gently pulling at his jacket in nerves while Hank tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in an unnamed tune. Five minutes went by and nothing crossed between them. Suddenly he felt as if this might be his chance to further crack the wall between them. Connor gently reached over and turned on the channel, tuning in to what he hoped would be a good ice breaker.  
“Do you enjoy jazz, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, the clarinet a soft hum in the background. “Enjoy it? That’s an understatement.” Hank scoffed, reaching over and turning it up a little more. “Red Nickels? That’s some old shit.” He looked over at Connor and he couldn’t help but preen as he noticed the subtle signs of him being impressed.  
“I didn’t know you liked jazz. I could’ve lent you some of my music. But it’s old school. I like it on-”  
“A record player?” Connor finished without even thinking.  
“What the fuck?” Hank replied, squeezing the steering wheel. “Goddammit Connor, if you broke into my hous-”  
“No! No, nothing of the sort detective. I’ve always received the impression you were an old soul. I assumed you had a record player, because I have one.” Connor replied nervously. It was some-what true, but he also remembered the record player because of Hank’s enthusiasm for it 17 years ago. 

The answer seemed to do the trick as Hank calmed down, relaxed. “Well, you can understand my shock. That’s a pretty fucking exact guess, Connor.” He grumbled and Connor shrugged. “Call it intuition.”  
They fell silent again and didn’t speak until they reached the stake out point. Hank turned off the car and the soft hum of the clarinet cut off. “Sorry, no more music. Gotta save the battery for this baby.” Hank patted the dashboard of his car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Connor followed suit. 

“No problem, Lieutenant.” Connor respond and without asking, began to play from his inner machinery Red Nichols once more.  
“It’s nice, but it’s a bit creepy.” Hank commented with a little laugh. Connor smiled, tired, turning his head and staring at Hank.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, Lieutenant.”  
“Cut it with the formalities will you? We’ve been working together a little over a month. You can call me Hank now.” The detective gave a tiny, displeased growl and Connor couldn’t help but want to reach out and gently tug on the hair covering his head.  
“Hank…” His name came rolling out in a far too light tone, as if he were somewhere between dreaming and awake. It even sounded pleasant to Connor’s ears. 

Connor sensed Hank shift a bit in surprise and the tiniest bit of arousal. “So, uh,” he cleared his throat, “the kids go down ok?”  
Connor folded his arms, tempted to push his seat back a bit. “I suppose so. Zanna was the hardest to put down. She can get clingy when I’m leaving. It’s my first time away from home overnight.”  
“Must be hard on everyone.” Hank commented, his eyes held straight. “Zanna, huh? It sounds a bit sci-fi-y. I was expecting something more.. I don’t know… hardware. Like motherboard or circuit.”  
“Oh, it’s her middle name. Zanna Circuit.”  
“You’re shitting me. Really?”  
Connor laughed, “Of course not! I may be an android, but I would not subject my daughter to cliche names.”  
“Well, there’s weirder names.” Hank shrugged, scratching his nose. “Zanna… it sounds good.” Connor’s heart in his chamber squeezed and he had to shut his eyes from the overwhelming pride he had flooding his system.  
“You said you had four, right?” Well, this wasn’t exactly according to plan but it opened the gateway for Connor to eventually ask questions.  
“Yes. They’re a handful, but I love them.” He opened his eyes and stared at Hank’s profile, “Would you like to know their names?” 

He could see Hank fluctuate between wanting to ask questions, but at the same time loathing these small talk questions. No doubt Hank had been through it countless times within the police department. It must be hard, forcing himself to learn mundane facts about every partner only to have them eventually leave for whatever reason. “Uh, sure. I’m curious what an android names their kiddos.”  
Connor tried to not act like Tessie, the urge to pull his knee to his chest and chat suddenly animated, “Zanna is one of my two youngest. She’s a twin. Not from the same embryo, I implanted two at the same time.” He noticed the way Hank shuddered for a moment, “What?” “Just the way you said it, so clinical. ‘Implanted,’ like you’re a machine.” Hank commented. “I am a machine, Hank. And it was clinical. I inseminated myself in the kitchen.” By _you_, but he kept that part to himself.  
“Real romantic.” Hank snorted, shaking his head. 

“She has a twin brother, Gene. I named him after Gene Kelly.” Connor watched Hank’s reaction carefully and found his heart whirl faster in its chamber.  
“Really? Gene Kelly? What, were you specifically hardwired to speak to those old souls who wished they were in a different century?” Hank looked amused, staring at Connor now with complete attention. Their stake out forgotten for the time being.  
“No, nothing of the sort. After I was forced to be deviant, it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with myself. During that time I watched several classic films. Singing in The Rain, it was interesting to see what love could be. I suppose I want a moment like Gene Kelly did, dancing in the rain with a fever, in love. I wanted my son to have that same artistic spirit. It seems to have worked, he loves dance.” Connor leaned back into his chair, staring at the roof. 

“You know, for an android you have a lot of romantic notions in your head. No one would dance in the rain because they fell in love, singing about it. It’s not like that. But I suppose if you’ve never been in love, Gene paints a nice picture.” Hank looked out the window and Connor stared at his profile. He knew what love was, intimately. Knew it down in his hardwire. And the reason why he knew it sat right next to him. The urge to reach over and take his hand into his was almost too much. Connor squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You have two more.” Hank’s voice cut through his thoughts again.  
“Tessie is my second oldest. In some ways she reminds me of you.” Connor felt everything in his clench. “She’s wild, doesn’t follow my rules, but she knows how to take care of others and she has a kind heart. She tries her best and she believes the good in everyone, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.” He couldn’t look at Hank, didn’t want to. “And then my oldest, Cole. I would be lost if it wasn’t for him. He gave me so much hope for the future, I started my family with him, and he continues to be such a warm example of the perfect older brother. He’s graduating this year and I don’t know what to think about it.” 

Hank remained silent for several minutes, the car heavy to Connor. The stifling atmosphere felt like it was suffocating him, as if he said something wrong without saying anything. A hand reached over and landed on his head, ruffling his hair under his hat. “They sound like great kids, Connor. You did a good job.”  
Before Connor could redirect his ducts, tears sprung to his eyes. He opened them, staring outside the windshield as everything he had worked hard for was suddenly validated. He knew he was a good father, that his children were amazing, but to hear it from the father of his children brought a new source of happiness Connor didn’t know he could have. 

“You know, I always wanted a son named Cole. I’ve always thought it was a good name.” Hank commented, hands tapping at his thighs now as he tried to relax in the space with his partner.  
“Did you never have children?” Connor asked, silently wiping his eyes fear from tears before Hank could notice them.  
“I was never married.” Hank snorted. “I didn’t have time for relationships. Didn’t have time to raise kids. I never found the right person. I have Sumo, my saint bernard. I suppose if anyone is my child, Sumo would be it. I feel bad leaving him on nights like this. He’s a big baby.” Connor didn’t know why, but he was relieved to hear Hank never married. There was something about the detective never giving his heart away that made Connor hopeful. Perhaps… 

“I donated sperm when I was 36. I don’t really know why I did it. I guess I realized I was getting old and that no one was around to want it. I felt like if I could help someone, then not having kids would be ok. If I could make someone else happy.” Hank looked over at Connor. “Not like I got a lot of money for my sperm. I think only one person ended up buying it. I was older, sure I was in the Police Academy but I didn’t have any fancy credentials like a master’s or a PhD or being in a high paying job. I always wondered if it worked.”  
Connor was buzzing with too many emotions. He wanted to scream, run, cry, kiss Hank. _It worked! Yes it worked four times over! I still have a vial of you left!_ His head was spinning, he felt like everything in him was shutting down, “thank you for sharing that with me Hank..” He barely managed to get out, putting a hand to his forehead. 

“Hey, you alright? You’ve been off since you came into the office.” Hank reached over and placed a gentle hand on Connor’s forehead, as if he could feel the android’s fever running over. Something in Connor snapped.  
He didn’t know if it was the 17 years being in love with Hank, or that he just told the father of his children about his kids, or that after finally meeting Hank and getting to know him, Connor was more in love than ever, but he twisted and launched himself in the detective’s arms. Connor couldn’t control himself, his mouth crashing rather clumsily against Hank’s, fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezing him as if he life depended on it. It was the first time Connor had ever kissed anyone for himself. His whole system felt as if a thousand christmas lights had suddenly been switched on at once. 

Hank pulled away a few seconds later, Connor’s brown eyes frantically searching confused blue ones. “Why are you crying..?” Hank asked in a quiet voice, thumb brushing away Connor’s tears he didn’t know started to shed again.  
The real answers threatened to spew from Connor’s throat, but he swallowed them, shaking his head, “I don’t know. I’m just happy-” Warm and slightly rough lips pressed against his. Now Connor stared wide eyed, frozen as Hank kissed him. He hadn’t expected it. He expected Hank to throw him out, report him for sexual harassment, demand he be fired, instead his beard tickled Connor’s face and his mouth was being worked open. 

Connor slumped into Hank’s grasp, sighing as his mouth opened and he tasted Hank intimately. His system automatically analyzed the saliva, but he was too focused on the feelings to properly read the reporting. His hand slid down Hank’s shoulder, patting down the side of his seat before finding the latch. Suddenly Hank was flat on his back and Connor breathing heavily as he climbed into his open lap. 

“Hey, uh, sweetheart, don’t you think we’re going fast?” Hank’s voice sounded nervous, his hands hovering around Connor’s hips. Connor barely registered the question, taking off his hat and unzipping his jacket, tossing them into his previously abandoned seat. “I’ve been waiting for this… you.” Connor stared hungrily at the form between his legs, hands immediately feeling Hank’s barrelled chest and down his thick torso. He had waited 17 years for this moment. He didn’t know he had fantasized about feeling the man he loved all this time until he met Hank face to face, and like a forest fire that had only been recently discovered, was engulfed in an all consuming heat. 

“You’ve only met me a month ago.” Hank laughed softly, his hands on Connor’s hips and feeling up and down his thighs. Connor squirmed underneath the touch, a helpless sigh already leaving his lips.  
“I feel like I’ve known you all my life…” was Connor’s response, hands unbuckling Hank’s belt and pulling open his jeans. He zoned in on Hank’s crotch, smiling slightly at the plain grey boxer-briefs before reaching in and slipping his hand between the slit of the fabric. He gasped as Hank did when his hand wrapped around his hot flesh. Hank immediately began to grind into Connor’s palm, his hands wrapping around and grabbing the android’s ass with both hands. He kneaded the mounds, Connor rocking back into them as well. “Connor…” 

The brunet leaned down and kissed Hank, their passion increasing from the last kiss. Tongues lapped against each other, Connor lovingly nipped at Hank’s cheek, ear, neck, starving for every touch, taste, and sensation he could get from him. Who knew how long this would last? If Hank would never see him again after tonight. Connor jumped as Hank’s hands dipped under his jeans and briefs, palming his bare ass and shivering when Hank’s fingers slipped between his cheeks. 

“How would you inseminate yourself..?” Hank asked, his voice going rough as he kissed up and down Connor’s neck, finger tips teasing over his entrance. Connor’s whole body trembled, his mind almost short circuiting.  
“I-I would remove my midsection and insent the cylinders containing the embryo into my incubation chamber,” he sucked in a breath when Hank’s mouth nipped at his chest, “a-and take the vial of sperm and slip it into the receiving tube and push the plunger. I-I would then siphon out the better X or Y chromosome and allow it to insert itself in the embryo.”  
“You did that all by yourself… without anyone helping you?” Hank asked, staring up at Connor’s flushed form, “Seems a bit of a wasted experience. How much did it cost you, I could have given you myself for free.” 

Connor didn’t expect it, but his system failed him and the orgasm that came from Hank’s words rocked him to his core. He whined, hips bucking and hand jerking Hank a little rougher than he would have liked. His underwear felt wet and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop the moans from slipping out of his throat.  
“Jesus, Connor. You’re acting like it’s your first time.” Hank panted, gritting his teeth a bit at Connor’s rough handling of his cock.  
“I-It is.. At least by my own choice.. I’ve never orgasmed in my previous job. It wasn’t a function people cared about..”  
“Jesus.” Hank groaned, hips bucking hard in Connor’s hand. 

Even though his system was still hyper-sensitive, the ache in Connor was rampant. Without thinking about it, he rose higher on his knees and shoved his jeans and underwear down his hips. “Woah… Connor. Let’s slow down a little, you still need loosening, lube, and I don’t-” Hank tried to protest but Connor wasn’t listening. He was already positioning himself above Hank’s girth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had someone in him, what it felt like, it probably didn’t even register in his system. Was Hank below or above average? Would his system allow him in? Would Hank find Connor’s pleasurable.  
“I’ve rerouted my lubrication. If you don’t believe me, check for yourself.” Connor pants, taking hold of Hank to align themselves properly. 

Hank’s hand shot out quickly to check, just to make sure Connor wasn’t lying. The groan he gave out must have been in satisfaction for Hank’s hand pulled back, sticky with clear lubrication that stuck to his fingers, “Connor, if you’re sure you want to do-” Hank didn’t have time to reassure his partner, before the android’s hips were sinking too fast down onto his cock.  
Connor keened as Hank’s cock pushed its way into his body. It was surprisingly thick, a bit of a snug squeeze for his internal components, but the sharp hot white that raced up his spine had Connor’s head tipping back in unknown pleasure. His toes curled in his shoes, breathing as he tried not to immediately bounce on Hank.  
Hank groaned as his cock slipped into Connor. The tight, wet, and _hot_ entrance was something he hadn’t expected to feel right away. The way Connor shivered and moaned, send hot arousal shooting down Hank’s spine as his hands gripped onto the android’s hips. He tried not to grind against Connor, panting like a wild man himself as he did everything in his power to just relax and let Connor set his own pace. “God, _Connor_. You’re perfect.” 

Connor’s hand lay themselves on Hank’s shoulders. For a few moments, he could do nothing else but grind. Flushed together, sealed as close as possible, Connor refusing to jeopardize their connection by lifting even for a few inches. He circled his hips, moaning at the way Hank’s cock filled him, snug inside, the grinding rubbing against sensitive hardwire that sent waves of pleasure in him. Hank’s hands were a vice grip on Connor’s hips, fluctuating between lessening and a near knuckle white grip as he rose his own hips to meet Connor’s frantic ones. They stayed like that in perfect unison, neither one of them wanting to take the first step towards a traditional fucking. 

It was Hank’s hands that lifted Connor just a few inches in order to drop him. They both paused at the initial thrust, Hank groaning while Connor stayed frozen in silent overwhelming pleasure. The slide of Hank leaving his body and then pounding in a firm pattern had Connor’s fingers daring to rip into Hank’s jacket. “Again, darling?” Hank asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Connor replied, tone in the exact soft whisper, “_Please._” 

The two of them fell into a hard pattern of Connor lifting only to be dropped as Hank pushed his hips forward. It was a swift, hard pound that both of them needed. They both could only proceed a few minutes at a time, Connor’s head dipped forward, mouth opened in wonder and ecstasy while Hank sweated and groaned sweet nothings into his ear. They would stop in mild exhaustion, back to their wide circle hip grinding that had them both moaning helpless to their gyration. Once Hank’s stamina replenished and Connor could function, they began the teeth clattering pattern again. 

“H-Hank, my system is over- heating..” Connor keened, one hand reaching between his own legs and wrapping around his own member. He jerked himself frantically off as Hank groaned, “God _baby_, that’s why you feel so hot…” Hank praised and Connor gave a dazed smile in return. “You gonna cum for me, sweetie? Let yourself go and flutter nice and tight around me? Do I feel good in you? You look amazing all flushed, fucking yourself on me. It’s ok darling, let go.” Hank rambled in what Connor assumed was pre-orgasmic bliss. However, his words worked like butter on hot bread and he nodded, systems too overworked to reply. “Come on, Connor.. Cum for me, darling-” Hank cut off as his vision went white. Connor’s body was suddenly an almost unbearable tight vice around his cock. It held him stiff, Hank cuming deep within Connor, as Connor came with his hips rolling hard and thirium splattered across Hank’s shirt. 

Connor slumped over, breathing heavily into Hank’s seat while his human companion kissed at the shoulder right in front of him. They couldn’t move, what with how tight Connor was and how tired Hank is. Connor gave a tiny sigh of a laugh and Hank turned his head to give him a little look, “What?”  
“Nothing… just that my system is currently sorting through your sperm.” Connor jolted and gave Hank’s shoulder a little slap, “Don’t cum more.” He complained but Hank just squeezed him closer. “How can I help it when you’re saying such filth to me?” 

The two of them gave each other a soft look before Hank tipped his head forward and Connor leaned in to him. They shared multiple, small kisses, one after the other. Its intent was not to spark more flames or passion, but it solidify the interaction they had with one another. It wasn’t a one time thing (at least Connor _hoped_ it wouldn’t be), and the growing attraction between them the last couple of weeks wasn’t just fondness. Connor was the one to pull away, resting against Hank and recording how he felt to have him in his arms, finally. It was a peaceful few minutes, Connor slowly rising up. He ignored the way his thighs trembled from exhaustion. 

“...Hank… don’t be mad..” Connor started, staring off outside the window.  
“Connor,” Hank warned sharply, “Saying that won’t make me any less mad. If anything it pisses me off more.”  
“Dekan just came out of his house and he’s getting into his car. He’s breaking parole right now.” Connor’s voice came out matter-of-factly and Hank went stiff.  
“Connor!” He shouted in disbelief, trying to dislodge him off, “Connor, let my dick go!”  
“I can’t! My system is still locked! I’m trying and it won’t cooperate!”  
“Connor, so help me GOD if he gets away because you won’t stop milking my dick!”  
Connor couldn’t help but laugh until their were tears in his eyes, he was so happy, “He’s driving away!”  
“DAMMIT.” Hank suddenly pulled the seat and pushed up, Connor’s back pressing into the wheel.  
“Hank!” Connor laughed as the car came roaring on, sirens blaring. “Hank, you can’t chase our perp with me in your lap!”  
“Fucking stop me.” Hank bristled, flooring it after their perp who started to speed off onces the lights flipped on. 

Catching Dekan had been an ordeal. Connor only barely managed to get off Hank once the perp’s car had lost control and crashed into someone’s fence. Hank barely managed to buckle up his clothes as he hopped out, gun in hand as he screamed at him to put his hands up where he could see him. Connor buckled his pants back on and joined Hank, though he couldn’t focus with the way his partner trickled down his legs. They arrested him and put him in the back of the car, Dekan looking pissed, “Hey, why the fuck does it smell like sex in here?”  
Hank cleared his throat and Connor rolled down the windows, both of them ignored the way their arrested perp eyes widen in realization. 

They booked him back at the station, taking an hour, and they both looked worn. Hank had zipped his jacket to hide the blue stain of thirium on his shirt, and Connor was thankful his jeans were black or else he’d be highly embarrassed at his own discoloration. “I suppose we should say goodnight.” Connor started, heading for the front door.  
Hank followed suit, “Yeah, guess so. You have kids you need to take care of in the morning.” “In two hours, to be exact.” Connor shoved his hands in his pockets. He started towards the car waiting for him, taking the steps carefully down. However just as he was about to make a beeline for it, Hank grabbed his elbow and whirled Connor to him, face to face. 

“Look, the thing in the car,” Connor’s mood began to drop, trying his best to not show the disappointment and dread filling him, “I don’t want you to think that I’m the hit it and quit it type. I’ve never rolled that way. Would I have liked to have taken you out first? Shown you my jazz collection, yeah. But I don’t regret it, and if you were just curious about sex, I get it-”  
Connor kissed Hank, soft and sweet again to shut the human up. “I’m not curious about sex, Hank. I’m curious about you.” He pressed their foreheads together and Hank looked bewildered, a little shy. “If this is your roundabout way to tell me you want to take me on a date, I’m free next Friday.” Connor gave Hank a cheeky grin.  
“Yeah.. yeah I think I’d like that.” Hank smiled and they kissed one last time. “Good night, Connor.” He whispered before finally letting his elbow go and Connor nodded. “Good night.” 

The drive back home, Connor was lost in his own thoughts. He smelled like Hank and he couldn’t help but put his nose against his jacket, closing his eyes as the moment in the car replayed over and over. He hadn’t seen Hank completely naked, perhaps another time. But he tasted Hank, felt him, knew what it was like to have him intimately inside him after so many years. A vial of Hank was still within his chambers, a muted message was blinking in Connor’s left lower corner of his eye: Insert embryo for insemination. 

His hands shook as he unlocked the front door, kicking off his shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible. He locked the house back up, and walked to the washroom first. He pulled off his clothes and immediately began a wash cycle. The message beeped at him again and he turned towards the kitchen. The only light that appeared was when he opened the fridge, pushing back the gogurts, fruits, leftover dinners, noting how the kids ordered copious amounts of pizza tonight, and stared at the last embryo waiting for him. His fingers twitched, tempted to place it back in him. It was a perfect night, wasn’t it? It would be “romantic” as Hank pointed out, but he wasn’t sure. Something in him changed. It was no longer Donor 55719. He was Hank Anderson, complicated, disheveled, hot tempered, and genuinely cared about people. It was no longer just _Connor’s choice_, it was _theirs._

Connor shut the fridge door, barely putting on underwear before collapsing on the bed. With his eyes closed, he plugged in his charging cable and promptly shut off. The next thing he registered was Zanna’s gently touches to his face, and he woke up to seeing more features his daughter shared with Hank. “Good morning,” he said, reaching out and stroking down a piece of her brown hair that stuck up.  
“Good morning, I missed you!” Zanna said, diving into Connor’s arms.  
He gave a soft laugh, squeezing her tight and kissing her head, “I missed you too..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note how this fic has increased from 6 chapters to 8!


	5. Tessie's Dad has Got it Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank's relationship is in full swing, Connor remembers Tessie as a little one, and something new comes along.

Life with Hank was a dream. Now that the initial touches were out of the way, Connor was starved. It didn’t take much for him to hunger for it. A little glance from Hank, a tiny little smile that twitched the corner of his mouth, the way the lieutenant stretched and yawned in his chair. At one point, Connor stood up, Hank hunched over at his desk, staring intently at a case file. Connor’s hand lightly brushed over his desk as he made his way over to his partner, coming to stand behind him. 

He placed his hands gently on Hank’s shoulder, sliding them back and forth for a moment before beginning to dig into the tight muscles. “You’ll injury yourself if you keep hunching over.” Connor commented cooly, but Hank only grunted a small thanks as he sat a little straighter but still distracted by case file. “I just don’t understand. How can a 14 year old just up and vanish without a clue? Has to be a boyfriend… but her social media wasn’t used much.”   
“Must have been someone she met at school. Maybe she didn’t want a paper trail.” Connor hummed, digging his thumbs in and Hank gave a little moan. His inner wirings clenched at the noise. 

“Maybe it’s the teacher. It’s always the goddamn sleazy teacher.” Hank pinched his nose, but Connor wasn’t interested in the case file any more. There were already patrols along the border, Hank was merely reviewing old files for more hints.   
“Your intuition is usually correct.” Connor complimented, his hands sensually sliding from Hank’s shoulders forward, drifting down that barreled chest. One hand dared to slip between his buttons, toying with the hair covering Hank’s chest. 

“Connor.” Hank warned, but he could tell there was an edge to the tone. “Connor, we’re at _work_.” The android leaned forward, mouth gently placed against Hank’s ear, whispering hotly, “_And_?” “Jesus, you fucking little twink.” Hank suddenly stood up, his hand grabbing Connor’s wrist and pulling him hurried into the bathroom. Connor following behind, all too eager and nearly tripping over his own two feet trying to catch up. 

Hank and Connor entered the handicapped bathroom, seeing as it was the only single room as well as having a locked door. Hank locked it before crowding Connor against the counter. “Just because you’re cute, you think you can get away with that shit?” Hank grumbled, hands circling around Connor’s trim waist, the brunet’s arms draped across his shoulders.   
“Yes.” God, he was far too smug and pleased with himself in successfully seducing Hank at work.   
“God, shut up!” 

They dissolved into hurried kisses. They wouldn’t have forever. They couldn’t just up and disappear on the job. The muffled moans, the little sighs, everything was a tiny death for Hank. The way Connor eager moved against him, fit into his arms, it was like he was specifically designed just for Hank’s enjoyment. Hank could barely think above the throbbing of his cock, whirling Connor around. The android quickly gripped the black, granite countertop and Hank unbuckled both their pants. The clank of their belts hitting the floor, Hank shoving down Connor’s briefs to his knees. They both leaned forward, Hank’s large hands on Connor’s hips, digging into the soft plastic. 

Hank didn’t have much time to prep or slick himself, pushing into Connor. It was a harder squeeze without lubricant, but the way Connor keened from the stretch and the slight pain of it had Hank’s blue eyes squeezing shut. He could barely keep it together, yanking Connor’s hips back just to pull them flushed. “Fuck, fuckfuck.” Connor gasped, head dipping between his outstretched arms, “please, fuck me Hank, please I can’t live without you.”   
“God, _God Connor_!’ Hank growled, leaning forward to rest his forehead between Connor’s shoulder blades and began to fuck into his partner as hard as he could. 

The two sweated and swore, Connor clenching tight around him, both trying to restrain their voices as it echoed in the confines of the bathroom. Hank didn’t last long, couldn’t, not with the way Connor arched and moved against him. He yanked him close, their hips flushed, cuming deep within Connor, and Connor letting out a beautiful dying noise as he came with a hard shiver. Hank panted into Connor’s skin, kissing and nipping each freckle he came across. Connor pushed up against the older human, twisting a bit to kiss him, open mouthed, messy, tongues sliding against each other.   
“We gotta get back to work.” Hank murmured, kissing Connor’s ear, and slowly withdrew from his partner. 

The smug expression Connor wore for the rest of the day and the way he wiggled his hips every once in awhile, feeling Hank slowly pour of him, was not lost on his human counterpart. 

For the next three weeks, Hank and Connor could barely keep their hands off each other. The handicapped bathroom, Connor crawling into Hank’s lap during stake outs, a quickly in an alleyway on their patrol, or laid out in the back of Hank’s car after their late night shift. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he felt out of control with his hormones like this. Any little breath his way or a gentle touch from Connor had him hard and ready to ram him into next week. It didn’t help that most of the time it was Connor who initiated the contact. Pulling him to the back seat, slowly peeling off his bottom half, kissing Hank as if he was touched starved. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he felt sexy, but damn Connor if the little shit didn’t make him feel like a fucking sex god some times. 

Hank began to dressed just a touch nicer for Connor’s sake, washing his hair a little more, putting on a better cologne. The barest change seemed to work, and like honey, Connor stuck to his side until he could get into his pants. One incident was particularly troubling, Hank wearing some new slacks and a new scent, Connor couldn’t stop making eyes at him from everywhere. Before Hank could drag him to their usual spot, the fucking android crawled under Hank’s desk and pulled the lieutenant further in by his wheelie chair to hide himself. “Connor, Connor don’t you dare.” Hank hissed, mortified, trying not to flush red as he heard the zip of his pants come undone. It felt incredibly loud and he swore everyone could hear it. 

The first touches against his length had his right knee jerk up and hit the table, though it didn’t deter Connor from his task. Instead, the little shit was more eager and pulled Hank out without any hesitation. He stroked his length for a moment, Hank damn near passing out when he heard a little purr, “so big..” as if Connor’s fantasies were coming true. The hot mouth pulled him in and Hank’s hands pulled into fists on his desk. He couldn’t help a yelp when Connor’s swallowed him whole in one go, feeling the way his tight little throat desperately swallowed around him. 

“Hank, you alright?” A concerned detective stopped near Hank’s desk, “You seem a little flushed.” She gave him a little frown, files in her arms.   
“I-I’m fine Sarah, thanks for worrying.” Hank tried not to gasp, Connor’s tongue seemed to vibrate just underneath his head and his hips jerked, the seat squeaking under his gyrating weight.   
“Are you sure? You can take off early if you want, I can cover for you. I’m sure Connor would want you to take care of yourself.” Oh he was fucking sure Connor would be delighted if Hank went home. The idiot would probably find an excuse to leave early to and join Hank at home for a long day of staying in bed. Well, until the kids came home from school.   
“I’m fine.. If I don’t feel any better, I’ll go home after lunch. Ok?” Hank gritted his teeth, god, Connor was bobbing his head and the little sound of sucking down his own drool to send hot white lines down Hank’s spine.   
“Ok.. just take it easy.” Sarah gave a nod goodbye and Hank watched her walk away, focusing on the sound of her shoes on the hard tiles in order to not bust already. 

Connor gave a tiny moan, hand squeezing Hank’s balls, and he was a goner. Hank banged his fist against his desk, dropping his head as his hips jerked unsteadily towards Connor. His left hand shot underneath his desk, grabbing Connor’s head in a vice grip and kept the android flushed against his groin. The quick time swallows had Hank coming longer, until he could cry with the over stimulation. Hank slowly let Connor go, and as the brunet pulled back, he made sure nothing was spilled. Hank grunted as Connor lovingly tucked him back in, carefully extracting himself from underneath the desk. Hank couldn’t resist giving that firm rump a hard smack that rung out through the office. Connor gasped, hurriedly standing up and unsure of this new sensation that rang through his systems. 

“I’m going to fucking wreck you when we get off this shift.” Hank’s voice was full of venom, angry but also incredibly aroused from everything.   
Connor felt dizzy, giving a shy little smile, “I look forward to it, detective..” 

Connor was going out of his mind in pleasure. He lost track of how many times they had gone at it now. At lunch, Hank faked feeling ill and Connor offered to drive him home, with the pretense he’d take an early day off too since his kids would be home in a few hours. Connor had drove, trying not to speed, as Hank’s hand stroked and smoothed down his thigh, giving it a loving squeeze now and then. 

When they pulled into Hank’s garage, and entered his home, they exploded into a blur of passion. Clothes thrown everywhere, Hank hefting Connor up, stumbling into the detective’s bedroom. The hours blurred together, with only sensations being remembered. Connor seemed to remember his back dragging back and forth against covers, feeling Hank’s sweat drip down onto his chest, the way his own thighs trembled to keep locked around the other’s hips. Endless kisses, the squeezing of hands everywhere, flip flopping between positions, Hank never pulling out long enough for Connor to feel the ache of him gone. 

When they began to wind down, Connor was blissed out. His limbs shook, Hank’s hot breath came out fast against his neck, the room was unbearably strong with the stench of thirium, cum and sweat, but neither would trade it for the world. Hank finally stopped moving, kissing at Connor’s throat and shoulder, laying his comforting weight on top of the brunet. “Hmm, might be a new record..” Hank teased and Connor gave a soft laugh, shaking hands running through Hank’s hair. “What time is it?”   
Connor had been ignoring his alarms, suddenly filtering through them until a blaring one came forward loud and angry. He sat up with a gasp, a frantic look on his face.   
“What? Jesus, Connor, what’s wrong??” Hank asked, as Connor launched himself out of bed, tripping over his feet as he tried to pull on his clothes. 

“T-Tessie’s science fair! I forgot all about it! She’s going to kill me!” Connor felt sick he had neglected such an important time. He had ten minutes to get there on time, and he was fifteen from her school.   
“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s 15, she’s a big girl.” Hank tried to calm his partner down who threw on whatever clothes he grabbed. “Connor, breathe. You’ll make it on time.”   
“I-I’m sorry Hank! I-I have to go. I’ve already been a bad father this year, I just- I need to be there for her.” Connor stumbled to the bed, hurriedly kissing Hank.   
“I know, no hard feelings.” Hank mused, flopping back as he watched Connor fret like a mother hen. “It’s kind of sexy watching you worry and take care of your kids. Makes me want to put one in you myself.” 

Connor nearly short circuited, looking over at Hank as his partner began to stroke his cock to his frantic form. He froze, staring as that already large member was quickly filling. He felt himself swallow, wanting desperately to join him. “You can keep that shirt.” Hank mused, his blue eyes dark as he watched Connor as if he were prey, “Looks good on you, maybe next time I’ll just fuck you in it.” 

He felt itchy all over, desperate to throw his clothes off and rejoin Hank for one last time. But he feared Tessie’s wrath more than he loved getting banged by Hank. “A-Another time.” Connor swallowed thickly, as if his eyes could roll back, “B-Bye!” And he rushed out of the house as fast as he could. 

Connor drove far above the legal limit, locking all the sperm left in his body in his chamber but to avoid any embarrassing spillage at the school. When he screeched into the parking lot, he found deodorant and sprayed himself down until he was nearly gagging himself. When he stepped out of his car, he swore he saw a puff of the spray follow him. He didn’t think about anything as he took the front steps two at a time and joined the other parents into the gymnasium for the science fair. 

It was your average fair: solar system, potato chargers, volcanoes, with a few advanced technologies. All parents had to sign a waiver to not participate in their children’s project, but Connor could tell which parent had decided to anyways. Especially those involved with the sciences, it was their chance to win an award as well. Connor scanned the crowds, finding Tessie standing by her exhibit and made a beeline for her. 

“You came!” She smiled, leaving her station to wrap her arms around her dad. Connor squeezed her, his heart filling in his chamber. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”   
She stepped back, beaming from eye to eye before her red eyebrows furrowed for a moment. “Uh, dad, what are you wearing? Didn’t you go to work today?”   
“Huh?” Connor was just as confused, looking down at the clothes he had thought he thrown on and suddenly burned with embarrassment. He was wearing his work slacks and his shoes, but the oversized Knights of the Black Death band shirt nearly swallowed him whole. He went bright red, looking ashamed, “Ah- Tessie, I’m sorry I-”   
Tessie folded her arms and Connor saw a flash of Hank, looking the same way. The same smug grin on her face, “Alright, who is he?” 

Connor’s jaw nearly dropped, “E-Excuse me?”   
“Cole and I have been talking about it. You’ve been distracted the last few months, and it isn’t just because you got a new job. Your skin has been glowing and now you’re wearing a shirt that obviously isn’t yours.” When had she grown up, and why was she taking this so well? “So, spill it. What’s he like?”   
He was speechless, staring at her, wanting to tell her everything. Suddenly, the emotion of it all caught up. Tessie was growing up, he met the father of his children and he was wonderful, after 17 years of feeling alone and yearning for his family, it was slowly coming together. And here was the product of Hank and him, standing in front of him, thriving, with an amazing science project behind her she accomplished all by herself. Tears spilled from Connor’s eyes, alarming Tessie, “Dad-”   
“He’s wonderful, Tessie. He’s so wonderful.” Connor babbled, smiling through his tears. 

Tessie grew emotional as well and threw her arms around Connor, pulling him in tight to her. “It’s about damn time.” Her voice warbled, burying her face in Connor’s neck. “I just want you to be happy.”   
Oh, how happy he was!   
When they pulled away, Connor wiped Tessie’s tears with his thumb, “Now, show me this project of yours.” He cleared his throat and Tessie nodded. “It’s a molecular experiment. See this sick graphic? Well, what if I told you it was interactive?” 

Tessie didn’t win the science fair, but she did receive a ribbon for her efforts and she seemed pleased with that. Connor signed her out early and the two went for a celebratory shake, though Connor sat and watched her as they sat outside in the sun. It suddenly brought him back when she was four and a half. 

Connor had just told Cole and Tessie they were to be big siblings. Cole seemed fine with it, but Tessie’s reaction was a nightmare. She threw a fit for a whole week straight, screaming and crying that she wasn’t going to be the baby anymore. Connor had been ragged trying to keep her calm, but she just wasn’t having any of it. Finally, to give Cole a break, he sent him next door to Ms. Kitty, who had adopted Connor’s kids as if they were her grandchildren. He nearly had to drag Tessie to the car, fight to strap her in, before taking her to the ice cream store. At first Tessie raged and raged, screaming until she was red, before beginning to cry. She broke down and Connor gave her an alarmed look.   
“Don’t leave me daddy, don’t leave me!” She sobbed in her car seat and Connor’s throat was tight.   
“I’m not leaving you anywhere, Tessie. You’ve mine. You’ve always been mine. We’re just getting ice cream. I tried to tell you but you just kept screaming at me.” Connor reassured, but he didn’t think she heard him because she kept crying. 

When they pulled to the 1950s themed ice cream parlor, they were both worn a little thin. Tessie had stopped crying, but her little face was puffy and red from the strain. Connor gently clipped her out and helped her out, holding out his hand for her to take it, but she quietly refused. He sighed, leading the way to the entrance and pulled open the door. Tessie went in and Connor sat her down, knowing exactly what flavor she wanted. 

Two scoop waffle ice cream, one lemon and the other chocolate. It was a strange combination, but he had learned to roll with children oddities. He returned with his peace offering, handing it to Tessie, who just held it and stared at the scoops.   
“Tessie,” Connor started, keeping his hands to himself though he desperately wanted to smooth down her wild red hair. “I will never leave you.”   
“Liar..” Tessie pouted, still staring at her ice cream, “Why else do you want new babies?”   
Connor blinked a few times. He had known jealousy could have been a reaction, but only when the twins were born or perhaps if Connor showed. He wasn’t fond of the large belly midsections, and kept his normal form. It was a bit tight, especially with the twins inside, but it made it easier to keep his job without any discrimination. He had prepared for it, had thought if his children didn’t see the progression, it wouldn’t matter. Apparently he was wrong. 

“I’m not having your brother and sister because I’m replacing you. I just see how good you and Cole are and I wanted more. I wanted to give you the chance to be a big sister, have a little sister that you can play with.” Connor explained slowly.   
Tears started to spring to Tessie’s eyes again, “B-But then I won’t be the baby. I’ll have to be a big girl. I’ll have to be like Cole and share with you. You won’t have time to snuggle me anymore. I won’t be your little girl.”   
Connor blinked a few times again, she was jealous… of the attention? 

“Tessie.. Tessie no! You don’t have to stop snuggling with me, and you’ll always be my girl. My love for you will not change because of two new babies. It’s only going to grow. You can always come and snuggle me whenever you want, you know that, right? Or if you just need time with daddy, you tell me and I’ll make it happen. We can come here, get ice cream, or go to the zoo, or if you want to just lay on me and watch cartoons when you feel sick.” This time Connor reached out and stroked her hair, rubbing her back. “Come here, baby girl.” 

Connor gently plucked her off her seat and into his lap, squeezing her to him and rested his cheek on top of her haid. She was so soft, little, and full of energy and spirit. It made him wonder just how her father was at this age. Was he a little tyrant too? A tiny, cute tyrant. ”Do you promise?” Tessie finally started, the ice cream had started to melt a bit and grew dangerously close to her hand. “Do you promise I can do that whenever I need it? Even when I’m old?”   
“I promise.” Connor mused.   
“Even when I’m 23 and a grandmother?” Tessie twisted a little, a serious frown on her face.   
Connor had to stop from snorting, “Even if you’re a grandmother at 23.” He tried not to think of the logistics of that, but her little rational mind always amused him.   
“Ok then. You can have babies.” Tessie seemed to finally give them, licking the ice cream.   
Connor felt everything in his try to slump, exhausted after the temper tantrum. “Oh? I can have babies?”   
“Yeah, not right now. You have to wait until I’m older.” Tessie chirped.   
“Uh.. Tessie. You know daddy has babies in his stomach right now?” Oh god, _Oh god_.   
“Noo. S’not how babies work! You have to order them. Just order them later. You can’t have babies this year.” 

Connor closed his eyes, this conversation was far from over and he could sense another tantrum would come when he told her that not only were the babies currently inside him, but they’d be born just a month after Tessie’s birthday this year. But he was far too tired for another week long battle. He had just barely contained this one.   
“Alright.” Connor started with a sigh, snuggling into her more. “I’ll order them later.”   
“And I can help build them!” Tessie approved and this time Connor did give a little laugh, “Sure.. whatever you want.” 

10 years later, and Tessie still liked the chocolate and lemon ice cream, but in a shake form. The look of barely resolved disgust from the ice cream worker was always a form of amusement for Connor. He brought the styrofoam cup to her, setting it before her. “You still like it after all these years.” He mused, sitting down.   
Tessie shrugged, taking a sip, “Maybe if you actually had a digestive tract you would understand. Instead you’re like that weird science cow where they make a whole in one of her stomachs and you can pull out undigested grass.”   
“Yes, wonderful imagery Tessie.” Connor only scolded ever so lightly. It was his fault for raising children with any fact they wished to know. Their curiosity would sometimes wear Connor’s energy levels thin. He wasn’t prepared for the never ending questions tiny children could ask in a day. 

“So, tell me about your new boyfriend.” Tessie finally pushed. Connor rested his elbow on the table, chin in his hand.   
“Like what?”   
“Is he hot? Do you like him? Are you gonna marry him? Are you going to bring him home to meet us?”   
Connor tried not to smile too wide, scratch it, he was still unprepared for their never ending questions.   
“Let’s see. Yes. I love him. I don’t know if he wants that. And yes, I’ll bring him home to meet everyone. If he’s going to be in my life long term, he has to know you all.” Connor answered them one after the other. Though his nerves spiked when he realized just how permanent Hank would become in their lives, whether or not the children liked him. The thought that Cole, Tessie, Gene, and Zanna would hate their biological father dipped Connor’s whole system in ice cold water. 

“Gross.” was Tessie’s response with a little smile. “But I’m glad you love him. You never dated when we were little, and you weren’t interested in dating until you got a new job. He must be nice if your protocol is suddenly changing. I thought you’d just be a dad forever, and when we’d move out, just wait by the door until we came home to visit.”   
“I still might wait by the door when you all move out. I won’t know how to function with quiet in the house.” Connor lightly teased, but the ache of his children leaving also terrified him. Cole would be leaving far sooner than he was prepared for. College, moving out, potentially finding someone to have his own family with. Where has the time gone? 

“I’m just saying, you can’t be alone forever, you know. I’m glad you’ve found someone. Even if he does like heavy metal.” Tessie nodded to Connor’s borrowed shirt and he flushed, groaning. “He’s more of a jazz fan.”   
“You’re not wearing a Frank Sinatra shirt, dad. What, he’s got long hair and can head bang really well?” Tessie teased with a wide grin and Connor just shook his head.   
“Just eat your shake.”   
“Oooh, Dad’s got a boyfriend. You like kissing him? Do you need me to tell you how to kiss?” Tessie wouldn’t let up and Connor had his dad card ready.   
“Oh, we make out all the time. I like to put my tongue down his throat and he thinks I’m sexy.”   
“UGH. GROSS.”   
Connor just cackled, a little too happy he knew exactly how to gross out his child. 

A week later, Hank asked Connor out on an official date. It was strange not to dissolve into sex at first moment. It wasn’t as if the novelty of it was wearing off, but Connor thought that perhaps they were realizing just how good they were together. If they wanted it, this could end up long term. Hank had picked up Connor, who rushed out of the house and told Hank to drive before the children could come running out. As much as he wanted them to meet, he didn’t want them to like that. What if Hank knew? What if Cole figured it out? No, no. He couldn’t have that just yet. He needed this to last just a little longer. 

Hank drove them to a nice scenic spot where he set a blanket on top of the hood of his car, a beer for him and his hand for Connor to hold. They nestled together, Connor resting his head on Hank’s shoulder while his head gently rest against his. They watched the sunset, splashed of gold, orange, and pink against the black backdrop of the city.   
“This is nice.” Connor said softly, hand stroking up and down Hank’s arm.   
“Yeah. Real nice.” Hank agreed with a swig of his beer.

They didn’t need to say anything, just enjoying each other’s company. For twenty minutes they listened to the sound of cars in the distance, small chirping of birds, and enjoying the still warm breeze ruffling their hair and clothes. 

“Connor?” Hank’s voice finally broke the silence.   
“Hmm?”   
“I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

Connor froze for a moment, lifting his head to look at Hank curiously. “Really?” His brown eyes searched Hank’s stern face, hoping to find any signs that this was completely true and not some sick joke.   
“Yes, really. I like you, a lot. You’re annoying, chatty, you get me in trouble, but I like being around you. I’ve gotten to know you these past few months and I feel like… well.. Maybe we were made for each other. I want you to be my boyfriend, get to know more about you, meet your kids, and maybe we can-”   
Connor interrupted Hank’s quickly elongated speech with a soft kiss. Hank’s beer free hand cupped his cheek and the two held on to each other for as long as Hank’s breathing allowed. “Yes.” Connor breathed, eyes dreamy. “Yes, I want that very much Hank.”   
Hank smiled as bright as the sunset, “Good..” 

They both nearly jolted out of their seats when Connor’s phone rang. He sat up straight and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. “Oh, it’s Cole.” Connor looked at Hank, a slight worried look to his eye.   
“It’s your son. Might be important. Go ahead.”  
“I don’t have to…”   
“Connor, you’ll be worried about it all night. Just answer the damn phone already.” Hank shook his head, more out of amusement than frustration.   
Connor slid the phone unlocked and answered it. 

“Cole, is everything alright?”   
“Yeah! Yeah it’s fine. I was just thinking about my birthday. It’s next week.” Cole’s voice was warm and chipper on the other end. “Tessie was telling me about your boyfriend and how gross you two are. We tried to see what he looked like, but you left the house so fast. Zanna started guessing what he looks like. So far Gene’s the most compelling with him being 6’6 and green hair.”   
Connor laughed, “Uh, yeah. Yep, that’s him alright. But if you’re asking me if you can invite Julian and Franky over, I already told you it’s a family event on your birthday. You can have a friend party that weekend.”   
“Yeah.. yeah I know..” Cole’s voice took a nervous edge and Connor felt his anxiety spike. “I just… well… Tessie said you’re pretty serious about your boyfriend and I want to meet him. I was wondering if you could bring him to my birthday party. Might be a good test to see if he’s willing to stick around.” 

Connor gave Hank a side eye who just gave him a confused look in return. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make it more stressful. You should be getting the file work for your biological father. Two strangers in one weekend, won’t that be a lot?” It was a damn lie, the two were one in the same, but Connor couldn’t say that to Cole nor Hank at this time.   
“I’m sure. Just tell him to bring a cool gift or he’s out.” Cole gave an eerie laugh that nearly sounded exactly like Hank. Connor had to ground himself by closing his eyes.   
“Alright.. I’ll ask him. I love you. Be safe.”   
“You too, dad. Don’t do anything stupid!”   
Connor huffed just as Cole hung up, pocketing his phone. 

“Everything alright?” Hank asked, throwing his arm around Connor’s shoulders again to pull him close.   
“Yeah. They’re fine. Cole was being sweet as ever. He was wondering if you would want to join us for his birthday next week.” Connor rest his head back on Hank’s shoulder.   
“Hmm. Sounds like a test.” Hank grumbled, scratching his beard.   
“A bit, yes. They want to make sure you’re serious about me. Cole also said if you don’t bring a cool gift, you’re out.” Connor laughed and Hank did too.   
“No pressure there. I’ll come.” Hank decided and it caught Connor off guard.   
“You sure? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”   
“I want to.” Hank reassured, looking at Connor who tipped his head up. “If I’m in it for the long run, I need to meet these kiddos.”   


Connor gave a tiny smile, feeling himself grow emotional as he pulled the father of his children down for another slow kiss. 


	6. It's My Birthday and I'll Cry if I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole's 18th birthday has arrived!

The week in preparations for Cole’s birthday seemed to go by in a blurr. Work was busy, Hank was sweet enough to leave Connor alone, and each day Connor was prepping for something for the party. His nerve wires were stressed, constantly tense. Would the children like Hank? Would they forgive him when they find out Connor knew all along? _Would Hank forgive him?_ If he had nails, he would have chewed them down to the cuticles, but luckily he didn’t. 

The actual day of Cole’s 18th birthday seemed so surreal to Connor. How was it that 18 years ago he delivered Cole in the bathroom of the old attorney’s office? When had Cole grown up before his eyes so quickly? The realization that Cole was becoming an independent adult and leaving at the end of the year for college nearly shut Connor down with the sheer panic of it all. Just as Connor was about to enter the panicking stage of being a parent, Hank sat him down. “Connor, if you need to go home and rest before the birthday party, I’ll cover for you.” Hank’s cool blue eyes looked into Connor’s with warm worry. 

Connor gave a strained smile in return, “No.. no it’s ok. It’ll be worse at home.”  
“You’re absolutely sure?”  
“Affirmative, Hank.”  
Hank ruffled Connor’s hair affectionately, “Just sit there and look pretty for awhile, ok? I don’t need you short circuiting on me.” Hank gave him a handsome smile and he relaxed into the familiarity of his boyfriend’s affection. 

The peace lasted almost an hour before Connor felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it might be Detective Reed to hand him a new file, but when he turned he saw the smiling face of Cole standing above him. “C-Cole?!” Connor stood up too fast, trying not to show the panic spread across his face. Why was he here? No, no! He wasn’t ready! What if Hank recognized him? What if, what if-  
“Jeez dad, don’t short circuit on me.” Cole shook his head with a little laugh. “I came to pick you up, surprise!” His son stepped in and pulled Connor into a hug. “I already talked to Chief Fowler about letting you and Mr. Anderson out early. I might have pulled that it was my birthday and you were being a bad father to guilt him into letting you go.” Cole gave a sheepish smile but Connor could only continue to hug his son in shock. 

“Hey Connor I found some files- Er, should I come back another time?” Hank’s uncertain voice froze Connor. He swore his heart stopped thumping in his chest as Cole let him go.  
“Are you Hank?” Cole asked so politely, facing Lieutenant Anderson. “I’m Cole, Connor’s son. It’s nice to finally meet you, sir.” He stuck his hand out and Hank took it, shaking it firmly.  
“You have a firm grip there, Cole.” Hank complimented, a little smile on his face.  
“Thanks. It helps having an android for a dad.” Cole gave a little laugh. 

Connor could only stare helplessly at the two most important people in his life finally meeting. It was so strange to see the two of them interact. Cole was the exact same height as Hank, blonde hair that Hank used to have at his age, and those clear blue eyes that saw right through him. While Hank had grown thicker through the years and Cole had taken after Connor in terms of slimness, the way he held his shoulders and stood with his feet slightly spread out was entirely his father’s genetics. Connor swallowed heavily, feeling dizzy as he could see some warning lights flash behind his eyes about thirium pressure building. 

Cole and Hank finally stopped their polite handshake and Cole turned to Connor. “You ok, Dad? You look a little blue.”  
“No.. no I’m fine. Just a little shocked. I was planning on bringing Hank over to the house. I hadn’t expected you to come down to the station to pick me up.” Connor gave a tired smile, squeezing Cole’s arm affectionately.  
“Yeah. Sorry. Hey, if Hank doesn’t mind, the rest of us are waiting at the arcade just a few blocks down. I could drive us there. Hank, do you like arcade games?” Cole turned to look at his unknown father, a polite and kind smile across his face.  
“Like arcade games? Huh, you think because you’re the birthday boy I’ll go easy on you?” Hank teased easily. 

Connor could see Cole straighten up in excitement, he did always like a friendly challenge. “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that!” Cole turned back towards his dad and took his hand. “C’mon! We better go before Gene and Zanna spend all the tokens on crane machines.” As his son began to pull him, Connor grabbed Hank’s hand on reflex and dragged his boyfriend behind him. To feel both their hands in his own and to know that not only do their palms size but their finger lengths matched exactly was something Connor couldn’t even dream about. 

Cole hopped in the driver’s seat and somehow Connor sat in the back with Hank in the passenger front seat. Connor held himself as Cole took off, staring at the back profiles of both father and son. He couldn’t even focus on the small chit chat between them, his ears pounding with his heart beat. He only was pulled into focus at the tail end of their conversation.  
“...you like Bing Crosby too?”  
“Yeah! I like the song where he has Red Nichols playing with him.” Cole replied with an enthusiastic tone.  
“Now, hold on a minute. Your dad likes jazz too. Kids your age don’t usually listen to the old crap I listen to. _My_ generation doesn’t even listen to the old ones.” Hank scratched his beard in contemplation. “So was the love of jazz just downloaded into your dad, or what?”  
Cole gave a polite laugh, “No. I think he always liked jazz. I think he said he liked the unpredictable tempo it can have. But… well, he told you he used a sperm donor, right? We didn’t get a lot of information about him. You know, age restriction thing and all. But dad said he loved jazz. I dunno, it’s a way to connect with the father I never knew.” 

Hank went quiet for a few moments, thinking carefully of what Cole just told him. “You know. If I were your dad, I’d be proud that you like jazz. Or that you even tolerate jazz because you wanted to get closer to me. I’d love to have a son like you.”  
“Really?” Cole’s head whipped to look at Hank. Connor had never seen such a surprised and wide-eyed expression from his son before. He looked like Connor when he finally experienced love physically. Only in this instance, Cole was getting a taste of what it was like to have a father’s approval. _His actual father’s approval_. “...You’re just saying that because it’s my birthday.” Cole’s eyes drifted back to the road, but Connor could see him straighten up in his seat a little more.  
“Don’t you know it’s illegal to lie to the Birthday Boy? I could get arrested for that.” Hank teased, which had the two of them laughing. Connor squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t know how long he could function listening to them bond. He felt like he could explode at any moment. 

The car turned left and Cole was pulled into a parking spot. “Dad, you ok?” The engine shut off and Connor opened his eyes, looking forward to see the same concerned expression on both father and son’s faces.  
“Yeah.. I’m fine. Let’s go see how everyone else is.” Connor opened up his door, walking on ahead of Hank and Cole. He could sense both of their eyes on him and the soft whisper his hearing picked up.  
“...he’s been acting weird all day…”  
“...maybe it’s his battery charge…” 

The loud noises of overwhelming arcade sounds as well as flashing colors and lights was a good distraction for Connor. He let out a small sigh of relief, trying not to find the nearest seat to sit down and relax in. He didn’t have long to wait as a pair of arms suddenly threw themselves around his thighs. Connor let out a surprised sound as he felt a head butt him right in the stomach. “Hi Gene.”  
“Hi daddy!” His youngest son turned his head up at Connor and smiled big. “I already won a jackpot!!” Connor cupped his son’s face affectionately, rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. “That’s amazing! And where are your sisters?”  
“Tessie is getting Zanna another toy from the big crane machine.”  
“Another toy?”  
“Yeah! She already got like five of them!” Gene pointed behind him. Connor couldn’t see them but he assumed they were further back in the arcade. 

“Hey, aren’t you gonna introduce me?” Hank’s voice cut behind Connor. Gene grew shy at the sound of a stranger. He could be so energetic, ready to make friends, but as soon as Gene was caught off guard he could hide away so quickly. Connor gently put his hands on Gene’s shoulders and turned him around, turning himself to face Cole and Hank. “Gene, this is my boyfriend, Mr. Anderson.”  
Hank crouched down and Gene looked at him cautiously. “You can call me Hank. It’s nice to meet you Gene. I hear you like to dance?”  
Gene looked up at Connor, seeking permission to talk to this stranger. “It’s fine, Gene.” Connor encouraged in a small voice.  
“Yeah… I like dancing.”  
Hank smiled. “I wish I could dance. Maybe we could play that dance game together? I bet you’d school me.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deputy sticker. Gene’s eyes widen as he took it out. “That’s just for you.” Hank winked. 

“Wow!! I always wanted one of these!” Gene excitedly looked at the badge this way and that. “Thanks Mr.- er, Hank!”  
Hank ruffled Gene’s hair. “You’re welcome. And if you lose it, I have plenty of others.”  
“I’m not gonna lose it!!” Gene shouted passionately, carefully putting it in his pocket. “See?”  
Hank stood up and laughed, “That’s a good place to put it.”  
Gene suddenly went suspiciously quiet, his head tipping to the right as he stared at Cole and Hank side by side. “Hey… wait a minute. How come you guys look-” Connor placed his hand over Gene’s mouth, turning his son away from the two.  
“Alright now, that’s enough. Why don’t you go play that floppy… flippy...?”  
“Flappy Bird.”  
“Right, Flappy Bird. Go play it. Here’s an extra five dollars.” Connor pulled it effortlessly from his wallet and Gene was all too ready to forget his brilliant thought for the chase of child gambling. 

“What was that all about?” Hank teased Connor, pinching his hip playfully. Connor turned red, slapping Hank’s hand away.  
“Gene has a funny imagination. Sometimes he can be… mildly insulting.” Connor gave a shrug as Hank’s hand rest on the opposite hip now. This time he didn’t push him away.  
“It’s true. Tessie got her hair cut short in 6th grade and he called her a mushroom head. She cried for a week. But it was true. She looked like a mushroom.” Cole verified with a dignified nod.  
Hank snorted, “A kid after my own heart.”  
God, Connor was going to have a nervous breakdown after this!

The three of them made their way back to the crane game where Tessie had retrieved the toy for Zanna.  
“Again!” Zanna cried, standing on a stool as she pointed out the next toy she wanted.  
“No! I already spent 54 credits on this game! I got you six toys, what else could you want?” Tessie pinched her sister’s hip which earned her a sharp cry and a slap to her arm.  
“I don’t like it when you pinch me!” Zanna whined with a firm frown while Tessie just rolled her eyes.  
“Baby.”  
“I’m not a baby-” 

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Connor cut the bickering easily with a clipped tone. Tessie turned and looked at the new party. Her eyes lit up at seeing Connor before quickly darting over to examine Hank. She stopped at his figure, looking him up and down for a moment. “Huh.”  
Connor felt Hank stiffen next to him. “Huh?” Hank repeated in a question.  
“Oh, no. I just wasn’t expecting someone like _you_ to like Knights of the Black Death. Or well... actually you do look like someone who would. Though I was expecting more of a leather look with a mohawk than a paisley shirt and long hair.” Tessie pointed without holding back her punches.  
“Tessie-” but before he could scold, Hank laughed bright.  
“I haven’t tried a mohawk before. But maybe I should.” Hank shook his head, a big smile as he was still chuckling.  
“Uh.. no, don’t. Your hair looks better down. It’d be weird pointed up.” Tessie groaned, as if the mere image of Hank having a mohawk was disgusting. Connor had to agree. 

“I’ll keep your fashion tip in mind. And who's this?” Hank’s attention was placed to Zanna. Despite Connor knowing her too well, and how protective she was of him, it was a shock to see her blank face turn into a mean frown and she took off without saying a word to Hank. Connor stepped forward to follow her but Hank grabbed his elbow. “I can’t win over them all. Sometimes you gotta let kids be. If you chase her every time she runs, she’ll know she can get away with everything.” Connor knew Hank was right, but seeing the upset expression on her face worried Connor.  
“But...”  
“She can’t stay away forever. She’s at an arcade. She’ll want to come play in a few minutes. Just wait.” Hank tugged Connor’s elbow, leading him to the skeeball game. “And besides, Cole and I have a little bet now.”  
“Bet?” Connor repeated, bending down and putting the appropriate coins in.  
“Yeah. If I win, Hank has to spend the night and make us all breakfast.” Cole chirped in, a big grin on his face.  
“And if I win, Cole’s going to volunteer at the police station for a month. I may or may not be able to let him get into our directory, just in case his dad lives in Detroit.” Hank picked up the first ball that rolled out to them.  
Only Tessie noticed the strained and forced laugh Connor let out. 

The next 30 minutes Connor felt like he was floating. Cole beat Hank at skeeball (though Connor had a sinking suspicion that Hank let him win), Tessie’s witty humor and cut-throat way of speaking seemed to delight Hank’s concise way of speaking, and Hank stumbled through a DDR game with Gene. Each time he played a game with the kid, he ruffled their hair and told them how amazing they are. As they interacted, Connor couldn’t help but hone in on their little mannerisms. It was one thing to notice them at work and to see it at home, it was an entirely new sense of being to experience it first hand. 

Tessie teased and joked just like Hank. Her sharp cunning smile whenever she was proud of herself, was just like Hank. She was just a tiny bit shorter than he was, but Connor knew she had a bit more growing to do. She might be the tallest of the family. The way she talked made Connor think if he deepened her voice, she might sound just like Hank. Though she looked different enough for Connor to reaffirm that Tessie was just her own person. 

Gene was almost like a little Connor: his brown hair, his freckles, his never ending energy. But that little smile and shy attitude towards new people was all Hank’s doing. He felt his heart nearly melt in his chamber when he saw Gene grab Hank’s hand and pull him to the next game. Hank went with it, giving Connor a little smile over his shoulder as he was quickly overrun by the 10-year-old’s demands. Connor couldn’t help but smile to himself, feeling proud towards the children he raised. 

Now Zanna- Connor paused, looking around him. Where _exactly_ was Zanna? Hank promised him she’d come right back, especially with the temptations of an arcade game. But she hadn’t been around them the last 30 minutes. Connor’s head whipped back and forth as he hurriedly began to search the large building. When he couldn’t find her, he began to call her name. He quickly realized that with the blaring noises of the games around him, Zanna wouldn’t hear him. He started to really panic by the time Hank approached him to let him know the kids would be eating pizza now.  
“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”  
Connor turned towards Hank, feeling his eyes glistening with tears. 

“I shouldn’t have listened to you! I know Zanna! I know how jealous she can become! And now she’s gone and I have no idea where she went. It’s been 30 minutes and I- I-” Connor could feel his chest well up with panic. What if she went outside? Oh god, the reports of missing girls her age began to appear in Connor’s memory. What if she was the next victim? What if the kidnappers broadened their boundaries? What if she did this in spite of-  
“Connor. Knock it off.” Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulders and gave him a firm shake. “You standing here and panicking is going to do nothing for the situation. Go sit down with Gene, Tessie, and Cole. I’ll find her.”  
“But-” Connor began to protest, a shuddering noise in his chest.  
“I’ll. Find. Her.” Hank pushed with authority, turning them around and pushing Connor to go sit in their booth. “I promise.”  
Connor felt like his legs were shaking, looking at Hank with worry. “If you don’t find her within 5 minutes, I’ll call the authorities.”  
Hank gave Connor an incredulous look, “Connor, _we are the authorities_.” 

Hank stood there, making sure Connor went back before turning towards the scene of the “crime.” He stood still, looking around and obtaining his bearings. At first he did feel Connor’s panic rub off on him. What if Zanna did run outside? What if she did get picked up by some dangerous men? No, no. He shook his head briefly. Zanna was quiet but she was smart. If she was picked up, she would have made such a fuss and Connor would have already fixed it. She had to still be in the building, just sulking somewhere. 

He tried to recall what Connor had told him about her. She was quiet, intelligent, she liked to read, and loved to spend time alone with Connor. In a household where she had to share Connor already with three other siblings, it must be hard to come to terms that she would have to share him with four people. Perhaps Connor hadn’t been paying close attention to Zanna’s feelings the last few months. No doubt, this was her explosion after hearing about Hank. To suddenly have him here before her, no doubt it must have been a shock. So far he was just stories to her, now he suddenly was alive and was a real threat to the order of her life. 

Imagining where Zanna would go was difficult. He hadn’t talked to her and he didn’t know exactly how she thought. However, he did remember when he was around her age. Whenever he was frustrated, he tried to find a quiet spot to wedge himself in. A place where his parents couldn’t reach in easily and pull him out. A place to collect his thoughts. Hank began to roam the building, looking for any hide away spots that might be a good place. It took him a few minutes, but he came to a hallway. It was relatively quiet, but if Connor had been shouting she wouldn’t have heard him (or ignored him). Along the wall there was a cut out where two vending machines were. Hank walked up to them, turning to look at the small but still roomy for a child, space between the two. Sure enough, there sat Zanna looking even more sulky than Hank remembered. 

“Zanna. Your dad was really worried about you. You shouldn’t run off like that.” Hank tried, watching her squeeze her boney knees more at his words.  
“He doesn’t care..” she murmured, sounding like a stubborn child losing their favorite toy.  
“Don’t say that. He does care.”  
“If he did care, then how come he didn’t find me?? Why did he send you?” Zanna snapped, brown eyes filling quickly with frustrated tears at Hank. “How come _you’re_ here??”  
Hank was quiet for a moment, thinking about this strange hostage situation he was in. “I’m here because Cole invited me.”  
“You could have said no. It would have been better if you said no!” Zanna shouted back at Hank immediately.  
“...Ok. You got a point there, kiddo. I _wanted_ to come. I wanted to be here with you all.” Hank tried again. It seemed to work but Zanna still looked bristled.  
“No you don’t. You just want to be with Daddy. You’re gonna take him away from us.” Zanna’s tears began to drip fast and Hank couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.  
“That’s not true.” Hank quickly shook his head, still not moving from where he stood. “I love your daddy a lot. And because of that I wanted to come and meet you all.”  
“You’re gonna make him choose between us and you.” Zanna’s chin wobbled, her voice breaking to an almost indistinguishable sound.  
“....Zanna. If your Daddy chose me over you, I wouldn’t want him.”  
“Huh?” Zanna wiped her eyes on her arm, and Hank tried not to laugh at her confusion. 

“I don’t want your daddy to pick me over you four. If he did that, he wouldn’t be your daddy. You are all great kids, and I don’t want to take you from anything. I want to be your friend. I want to be in your daddy’s and _your_ life. I would never make your daddy pick between you or me. You were here first. He’s _your_ daddy.” Hank spoke in a soft tone, hoping it was earning her trust.  
Zanna sat and listened, sniffling still. “He’s… he’s _my_ daddy.” She reaffirmed with a slightly stern tone.  
“Yeah, that’s right honey. He’s your daddy.”  
“...And you promise you won’t take him away?” Zanna asked, finally meeting Hank’s eyes with a shockingly stubborn expression.  
“I promise. Now will you come out? Everyone’s worried about you sweetheart.” Hank put his hand out between the two vending machines and Zanna looked at his hand for a moment. She reached out and placed her much smaller hand in his and he carefully enclosed around her. He helped her to her feet and pulled her out. 

He hefted her without warning, which earned him a surprised voice. He settled her on his shoulders, her hands immediately wrapping around his head for balance. “Look, this way you’ll see your daddy first. You can let him know you’re ok. When he realized you were missing, he stopped functioning. He threatened to call the cops if I didn’t bring you in five minutes.”  
Zanna sniffed again. It was still a little watery, but at least it was lessening. “That’s silly. You are the cops.”  
“That’s what _I_ told him. Your daddy can be pretty silly.” Hank bounced her on his shoulders twice which got a little laugh out of her.  
“Yeah, but that’s why I like him.” Zanna’s hands patted the top of Hank’s head.  
“Yeah, me too.” Hank hummed in agreement, walking out of the hallway and back to the table where the rest of them were waiting. 

Connor’s eyes lit up as he saw Zanna perched on Hank. Those brown orbs widen in relief and then softened with happiness as he saw the two of them together. Connor didn’t bolt to the two of them, but he did speed walk as much as he thought was allowed to the two. He reached up and grabbed Zanna, pulling her off of Hank’s shoulders. Hank resisted the urge from kissing Connor when he had to stretch on his toes. Connor put her on his hip, a slight frown on his face, “Don’t ever run off on me again. I was worried. What if someone had snatched you?  
“I’m sorry daddy. I was just upset.” Zanna did have the decency to feel bad for worrying Connor, but Hank couldn’t help but feel she was enjoying the one-on-one attention she was getting. _Kids_. 

Connor seemed to look her in her eyes, analyzing his daughter before being satisfied. “Half the pizza is already gone. You’d better hurry before Cole and Gene eat the last Hawaiian slice.” The offended gasp left Zanna and she raced over to the table where her other siblings are. The bickering started up and Connor was relieved to hear all four of their voices. “Thank you Hank.” Connor turned around, facing the love of his life. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”  
Hank stepped forward and put a hand on Connor’s hip, dragging him in close just for a moment. “Panic? Fret? Have a complete system shutdown?” He offered with a tiny grin.  
Connor blinked unamused, “Yes. All of those things.” When he leaned up to kiss the lieutenant, Hank jerked his head just a little back. “What is it?”  
Hank laughed a little nervously, “Just uh… we have an audience.”  
Connor turned his head to see all four of his children staring with large eyes at the pair. “...well if they insist on watching…” Connor grumbled, quickly pecking Hank once. He didn’t want to subject him to entire embarrassment but the disgusting noises and groans behind them made it all worthwhile. Though Hank seemed just as embarrassed and a little happy all mixed together. 

Connor brought Hank back to the table, holding hands to oversee the children they had created together. 

They spent another 2 hours at the arcade until they were out of funds and the noise started to grind on Hank and Connor’s nerves. There was only so much beeping, congratulation tunes, and bright lights they could stand. Luckily, the kids were getting overwhelmed too and they all piled into the car. It was a tight squeeze with Hank as an extra guest. Cole drove, Hank sat in the front, Tessie got a window seat, Gene sat in the middle, and Connor sat with Zanna buckled in his lap. He might have to invest in a bigger car if Hank was going to stick around for a long while. He hoped his partner decided to stick around forever. 

Cole parked in no time outside their house, grinning at everyone, “We’re here!” And like a clown car, everyone poured of it and stretched for a moment. Gene raced ahead and opened the front door while the rest of them followed in without hurry. “I’ll get the cake ready.” Connor announced while Hank retrieved the present he had stowed away in the trunk and added it to the living room table. Hank took the time to take in Connor’s house. It was definitely lived in by children and teenagers. Video games, backpacks, homework strewn about, some art and crafts hung on the fridge. He wandered around the living room, seeing all the baby photos and family portraits throughout the year. He smiled at one where they all made a silly face with Connor looked exasperated at his children ruining a picture. He had just started to make a note of the record player when Gene came to his side. 

“Daddy likes some of the old records.” Gene pointed out, showing Hank where the majority of them sat organized in a cabinet. “Sometimes when we’re extra good, he’ll take us to the record shop for a few hours while he finds a new one. They have some cool books and toys we can look at too.” He explained with such a serious voice that Hank knew it was a special time Gene looked forward to. “We haven’t been able to go lately because of Daddy’s job.”  
“Ah.” was Hank’s response, taking in the 10 year old’s troubles with an awkward clear of his throat. “Well, maybe I can pull some strings and your daddy can take you soon.”  
“You can do that?” Gene’s eyes widened up at Hank in a marvel.  
“Sure. I can’t guarantee it, but I can try.” Hank ruffled Gene’s hair affectionately and the 10 year old grinned up at him.  
“Thanks Hank! You’re the coolest!”  
“Nah, I ain’t that cool.” He chuckled, getting flustered at the compliments from the boy.  
“You’re real nice. Like Cole! You two look kind of the same.” Gene finally pointed out, but Hank didn’t think twice about it.  
“What can I say? We’re two good looking men. Sometimes you look like me when I was your age too. Must be some good genes, huh?” Hank teased.  
Gene seemed pleased with it, if not a little sad, “I wish you were my dad, Mr. Anderson. Then daddy wouldn’t have been alone for so long. And I could have had two parents, like the other kids in my class.” 

Hank felt his heart squeeze in his chest, he opened his mouth to reply but Connor’s voice cut through, “The cake’s ready. Everyone, come to the table!” Hank could only give Gene’s hair an affectionate ruffle, while the boy took his hand and dragged him to the table. Tessie looked excited at the homemade cake in the middle, Zanna sat close to Connor, Cole sat at the head of the table, and Gene pulled Hank to sit next to him; he couldn’t help but agree with Gene. He wished he could have been in all their lives much sooner. 

As soon as Connor lit the candles, they fell into an awkward start with Happy Birthday as all families usually do. Then it became a shouting competition between Gene and Tessie to see who could do the most annoying sound effects between verses. Then came Connor asking Cole to make a wish who contemplated for a few quiet seconds, took a breath in, and then blew out all 18 in one go. The table erupted into cheers and Connor handed Cole the knife to cut slices for everyone. 

It was a simple, two tiered chocolate strawberry cake with real strawberries between layers. Connor seemed pleased enough as everyone took bites and appreciated his cooking. There were some times that Connor wished he could taste his own food, remembering the nightmares of getting the kids to eat their vegetables (“YOU don’t have to eat vegetables! Why should we?” which always resulted in Connor having to eat some green things and then later pull it out of his core unit) or watching everyone enjoy something fancy. This was one of those meals he wished he could try, but he couldn’t. The table broke out into quiet murmurs of conversations. The kids asking Hank all sorts of questions: “You have a dog? Why didn’t you bring him?”  
“Why did you decide to grow out your hair?”  
“Do you have pictures of when you were a cadet?”  
“Have you ever had to chase down a bad guy?” 

Connor let them chatter Hank exhausted as he picked up the plates, rinsing them and then setting them in the dishwater for later. He transferred the presents from the living room table to the dining room, setting them before Cole. Cole looked shy but excited at the five gifts in front of him. He would obtain more with his friends, but was more than happy with what he had now. The first present he opened was a joint gift from Zanna and Cole. They weren’t the best at gift giving, so Cole ended up with a notebook with some cheesy superheroes on it. “Cool! I can use this for my English class. Thanks you two!” Cole grinned, ever so grateful. Tessie had bought two tickets for an upcoming concert Cole had been talking non-stop for months about. He was notably more excited about the tickets, but gave the same amount of enthusiasm as he had for the notebook.  
Connor’s gift was an envelop of $500 to spend over the weekend with his friends which Cole looked eternally grateful for. 

Hank’s gift was next. It was in a wide but short box with a rainbow colored curly bow on top. Cole was carefully as he slid the ribbons off, tearing open the wrapping until it revealed a white clothing box. He gave Hank a little brief smile, pulling open the lid. Everyone leaned in as Cole pushed aside the tissue paper only to find a brown aviator jacket. Cole’s eyes widen, pulling it out to its full potential. “Hank! This is awesome!” Cole gushed, feeling up all the pockets, the fleece lining inside. Connor reached over and snagged the pricetag before Cole could see it. He gave it a glance, pocketing it before giving Hank and little, _“really?”_ look. Hank only gave a non-apologetic smile.  
“Does it fit? Your dad told me your size before I bought it, but I have the receipt if you need to exchange it.” Hank prodded and Cole stood up, putting it on immediately. It zipped up just fine and it looked good on him.  
“Do I pass the birthday test?” Hank teased, but received a genuine hug in return.  
“With flying colors!” 

After the hype of the jacket died down a little, Cole sat back down and pulled the last gift. It was a flat envelope with CYBERLIFE CONFIDENTIAL printed on the front in red. Cole sombered up, feeling the clasp of the back of the packet. Everyone was silent and Connor felt all his wires clenching uncomfortable inside him. Tessie, Zanna, and Gene looked on with blank expressions. Their lives could all change in this moment. Their father’s name and contact information laid inside. Connor was frozen with fear and Cole looked torn. It was Hank who finally spoke up. 

“You don’t need to find out now.” He stated for everyone to hear. “You have your family now. You just had a big day, why don’t you come back to it tomorrow? Your dad will still be there tomorrow. What’s another day?” Hank stood up, “Come on. I think I saw a pack of UNO cards we can play with.” Cole gave a little strained smile and pushed the envelope away. Only Tessie looked slightly annoyed while Gene, Zanna, and Connor were relieved. Connor gently picked up the manila envelope and set it carefully back on the living room table with the rest of the gifts, minus the jacket that Cole was still wearing. They had all the time in the world to come to terms with adding to their family. For now, Connor was looking forward to a relatively normal night. 

Three hours later, 4 games of UNO, and playing a karaoke game: Connor and Hank took a break by sitting outside on the back porch while the kids played a video game. Connor let out a soft sigh, slumping over to rest his head against Hank’s shoulder. “Tired?”  
“You have no idea.” Connor murmured in response, closing his eyes.  
“They’re all great kids.” Hank started, voice soft. “You did a great job raising them all by yourself. I can’t imagine what it was like, but you did something right.”  
Connor kept his eyes shut but he did nuzzle a little into Hank’s arm. “Thank you, it means a lot coming from you.” _And it did_.  
“You know, Gene said something sweet to me today. He told me he wished that I was his dad.” Hank gave a little laugh and Connor opened his eyes, staring up at Hank’s face. “I don’t know if he actually meant it, but it felt good. I don’t think I regret missing out on my own kids lives, but if they’re anything like those four, I might just a little.” Hank turned his head and looked down at Connor who had a little somber look. 

“Hank…” Connor’s voice was low and unsteady, “Hank… I have something to tell you.”  
Hank’s brow furrowed, “It’s not bad is it? You’re making me feel like it’s bad news.”  
“No, no. Nothing bad. At least, I don’t think so. But I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you months ago but I didn’t know how-”  
A ringing phone broke off Connor’s monologue. It was Hank’s work phone and they both knew every call took over anything they were doing. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson speaking.” His voice was cool, stern, listening to the voice on the other end. At first, Hank was his normal rigid self, as he usually did with unusual calls. But then his body stiffened, flinched as if an electric jolt went through him, before an unusual emotion poured over him. Connor had never witnessed it before and was unsure what to call it. The phone call was brief and Connor only just realized the sounds of the house was too quiet.  
“Hank, who was it?” 

Hank pulled away from Connor just enough to dislodge their little love next, he searched Connor’s brown eyes as if looking for an answer he didn’t know he needed. “Connor, are all four of those kids in there… mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed I've mentioned Red Nichols a lot throughout this fic. If you're curious about that, he was a long distant cousin of mine. So whenever I can mention him around the time period, I do it. Here's one of his songs that he played with Bing Crosby and Connee Boswell: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccCsxiov58Q


	7. Meet your Creator

“I.. I meant to tell you.” Connor was just as shocked as Hank, turning a white as it suddenly felt an ocean was between them.  
Hank stood up, hands in his pocket as he paced. Connor could read the increase of his heartbeat, almost on the verge of a panic attack. “Connor, I.. this is a lot to take in. I thought I might have had one kid, but _four_? And I’ve been hanging out with them all day! When were you going to tell me? Did you get a job in the precinct just to get close to me?” The hurt was suddenly appearing over Hank’s face and Connor stood up straight, knees almost locking. 

“No, no Hank! I would never mean to lie to you. I had no desire to seek you out until Cole’s 18th birthday. I didn’t plan to meet you.” Connor worried, doing his best not to rub his hands together.  
“So you did know. You knew who I was. What was it? Were you suddenly overrun to see who I was as a father? Were you testing me? If I had failed, would you have hidden them from me forever-” Hank was becoming more and more agitated and it hurt Connor to his inner core. He barely registered walking off the two steps and approached Hank, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrists and pulled them out of his pocket.  
“We’re getting all twisted. I didn’t know who you were Hank. I applied for the position to actually do something I’ve always wanted to do: help people. All I had was your voice from the donor site, no name, no description, nothing. Yes, I knew you were a detective, but for all I knew you could have been anywhere in the world.” Connor swallowed, watching Hank’s cool blue eyes staring into him with a harsh light. He hated this. “We met and it clicked. I matched your voice patterns the first day we met. I-I knew it was you.” 

Hank pulled his hands away, shoving them in his pocket, his brow furrowed. “You knew from the beginning. God Connor! You could have jeopardized everything! It’s against protocol, not to mention if you and I had both died your kids would have been lost to the system!” Hank began his pacing and Connor grew even more confused. What was Hank mad about? Was it not telling him right away, or that Connor could have ruined both of their jobs? He couldn’t read Hank any more, the emotions pouring from him moved too far for him to categorize. 

“I’m sorry, Hank. It wasn’t my place to say. Legally, we couldn’t…”  
“Because I signed the 18th birthday agreement.” Hank pinched his nose. He stopped and he whirled on Connor, his mouth opened but his gaze went past Connor. The android turned and saw his four children staring at them through the door. Cole looked elated, Gene and Zanna were confused, and Tessie stood, arms crossed, head turned from the two of them. “I should go.”  
Connor’s heart pounded hard in his chamber and he shut his eyes. “Yes.. that’s probably for the best. Today has been overwhelming.” He turned his head and looked at Hank, hurt and worry swimming in his brown eyes. “Will you come back..?” 

Hank’s jaw clench, his hands pulling into fists in his jacket pockets. “I don’t… I don’t know. I need to think.” As he turned to leave, Cole opened the backdoor. “D-Dad, wait!” The excitement and nervousness in Cole’s voice struck Connor. Hank paused, looking over his shoulder at Cole, “Let’s talk later. Ok, kiddo?” and he continued out of the back gate, leaving his new family behind. 

Connor turned and Cole looked devastated. “Let’s go back inside.” Connor spoke calmly, coming back up the stairs but as he reached out to touch Cole, he shrugged away from him and hurried into the house. “Cole!” Connor called out, taking large strides back into the house, but the loud slam of the bedroom door told him everything he needed to know about his son’s emotional state. 

“Mr. Anderson is our dad?” Gene finally asked, looking up at Connor. Connor could only give a little nod, “He is.”  
“I like Mr. Anderson! He’ll be a cool dad!” Gene suddenly was excited and Connor gave a tired smile, glad someone was.  
“Don’t be stupid, Gene.” Tessie spat, her nails digging into her arms. “He _left_. If he wanted to be a dad, he would have come into the house and talked it all out. Now he’s like every other fucking dad. Going out for cigarettes and we’ll never see him again.”  
“Tessie, you watch your language.” Connor snapped. Zanna looked shocked at her older sister’s mouth. This house was usually very good about using clean language.  
“Oh fuck you too dad.” Tessie snarled as she turned on Connor. “You should have told us that you were dating our _fucking_ sperm donor! How fucked up is it that you were getting all close to him, waiting for the perfect moment to introduce us. It’s like you trapped him. You forced him to be a part of this family and what if he doesn’t give a damn about us??” Tessie’s voice reached into a louder tone, almost shouting and Connor could feel the heat radiate from her. 

“I do not tolerate that type of language in this house!” He bristled, feeling his wires cross in hurt and anger as well. “You’re grounded for two weeks. No Todd, No after school activities, and you’ll give me your phone.”  
Tessie trembled, the fury filling her. “_No_.”  
Connor blinked, “Excuse me?”  
“No. You being a shitty father doesn’t give you the excuse to punish me for your behavior. I’m not grounded and you’re not taking my phone.” Tessie turned and took long strides back to her room.  
Connor followed after her heels, his pressure systems building inside, “You don’t walk away from me! You do not talk to me in such a disrespectful manner! Tessie if you don’t turn around and talk to me-” The door slammed right in his face, he barely pulled back his head in time for it to not smash into his nose and he heard the door lock. “Tessie!!!” He shouted, pounding the door, and some loud grunge band began blaring to mute Connor. 

Connor stood, trembling, everything in him hurt. “Dad..?” Zanna peeked her head around the corner. As much as it hurt, as much as he knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t stand to be a father at this moment. “Gene, Zanna go to your room.”  
“Huh? But we didn’t do anything!!” Gene complained and Connor snapped, “If I tell you to go to your room, go to your room!” He didn’t mean to yell, but he did, and the twins looked at him in shock. Both their eyes filled with tears.  
“Wait- no sweethearts I’m-” But the damage was already done and the two ran off into their room. At least they didn’t slam their doors. 

Connor was left alone in the hallway, every feeling he could have washed inside of him. He thumped his forehead, “stupid, stupid, stupid” over and over until the tears began to pour from his eyes. He let out a hurt gasp, his tears turning into hard sobs as he stumbled into his own bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, crawling in, laying on his side and cried until he was afraid his voice chip might have been strained. How could he have failed so badly? How could any of them forgive him? 

To go from a warm, loving birthday to it suddenly fracturing into thousands of shards shocked Connor. He barely managed to plug in his charging cord and he stared at the wall. Tomorrow he had to work, it was school, he had to be there for his kids, for Hank, and he didn’t know how. It took awhile for his eyes to stop leaking, and he fell into a fittless sleep. 

When he did wake up, his batteries were charged but everything in him felt worn out. It hurt to sit up, his core felt heavier than usual, and he wondered if he needed to go find a repair for old Cyberlife androids and see if there was a new system update that could help him. The house sounded quiet, especially since Zanna didn’t crawl into his bed this morning to ask him to comb her hair. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. He struggled into his bathroom, washing away the sweet dreams and filth of yesterday, only to still feel the ugly heaviness of guilt on his skin. He dressed for work and came out, nervously on how his children would react to him. 

As soon as Connor entered the kitchen, Tessie slammed the front door. He saw Todd’s car outside and she all but ran in to it. He frowned, but he couldn’t just run after her. He would have firm talk to her after school, there was no just reason for her to be that disrespectful in his house even if he did understand her frustrations. Cole was sitting at the table, having made toast, eggs, and sausage for Zanna and Gene. Zanna looked solemn, her hair in pigtails with Tessie’s signature hair bands, her face a little puffy from the tears. Gene looked a bit better, though he seemed confused at the heavy mood between all his siblings. 

“Morning..” Connor called out as gently as he could. His voice was warbled, his chip strained from last night. Cole ignored him, focusing on his breakfast.  
“Morning Daddy.” Gene replied a little chipper while Zanna stopped eating and folded her arms, pouting heavily.  
Connor pulled out a chair and sat down, looking between his children. He took in a breath and let it out slowly, gathering his fractured wires. “I’m sorry.”  
Zanna sunk further into her seat and Cole just continued to chew. 

“I should have warned you all. I didn’t know how to do it. There was a legal agreement between Hank, the company, and me. I could not contact Hank until one of you turned 18 and wanted to know yourself. I’ve.. I’ve always known what your father sounded like. I admit that. His voice has been my sole companion when things got hard. I’ve always wanted to meet him, thank him for helping me have all of you. I didn’t know that Hank was your father when I applied for the position. I heard his voice and it was so familiar, a little older, but I knew it was him. But because of the legal agreement, I couldn’t approach him.” Connor stared at their kitchen table. It had marker and food coloring stains, little circles from when the kids were in their scribbling phase and bite marks on the corner when they teethed. 

“I was about to tell Hank. Then circumstances got out of hand. I should have warned you all, Hank too, after the birthday party. Everything moved so fast and it was out of control. Now everyone is hurt because of me.” Connor folded his arms and squeezed his biceps. “I’m sorry. For everything. For not letting you hear what your father sounded like growing up, for ruining yesterday because I was too scared, for not having you the traditional way and giving you a second parent to grow up with.” His throat squeezed and he didn’t know what to do with himself, where to look. He wanted to cry again but his reserves were dried up. 

“I understand..” Cole finally responded, he was still looking at his breakfast plate, “But I can’t forgive you yet. I don’t want to talk to you… I want to talk to Hank.” He stood up and left his plate on the table, grabbing the jacket Hank gifted him and leaving the house. 

His core felt like it was cracking and Connor leaned forward until his head rested on the table. How had he failed so miserably? How is he ever going to repair this little family of his? He heard a chair screech back and a gentle hug wrapped around his waist. “I forgive you Daddy. You didn’t mean to do it.” Connor turned his head, studying Gene’s earnest and perfect little face. Those brown eyes and freckles looking just like him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Gene, pulling him into his lap and squeezing him close. He buried his face into his growing shoulder and held onto him. “Thank you Gene.” 

Zanna, ever the daddy’s girl, could only stand that Gene was getting Connor’s attention for a few minutes. She scooted off her chair and hurried over, wrapping her arms around the two of them as well. “I do too!” Connor gave a short little laugh and picked her up too. They both sat in his lap and he held his youngest children to him. Well, it was certainly a start, but winning over the twins was easy. It was the other two Connor was worried about. Tessie knew how to hold grudges and he doubted he would gain her favor back anytime soon. He’ll just have to try, and probably many lemon ice cream and fudge.

“Alright you two. We have to get you ready for school.” Connor slid the twins off his lap and started to put on his tie when he noticed their puzzled look. “What? Do I have something on me?” He could feel his preening obsession kick in and was able to whirl around and storm back into the kitchen when Zanna piped up, “Daddy, it’s Saturday.”  
Connor blinked a few times. No, it couldn’t be. Yesterday was work, the kids got back from school, Cole’s birthday was on a Thursday, he knew that _most definitely_. “Are you trying to trick me? It’s Friday, not Saturday..”  
Gene and Zanna looked at each other, “Daddy, what does your timer say?” Gene asked carefully.  
Connor clicked open his internal clock, it said Friday and the time was blinking red at him at 8:00 a.m. “...It reads Friday.” 

Zanna pointed to the calendar on the fridge and Connor cautiously walked to it. Sure enough, circled in blue with a birthday cake sticker on Friday. “Are you ok?” She asked taking Connor’s hand. Connor didn’t respond to her right away. Last night had been strenuous but he didn’t think it was that bad. His batteries were charged and sure, his wires felt frayed but nothing wrong. It had been a couple of years since his last check in. He squeezed Zanna’s hand. “I’m ok. I just need to get a system check up. Let me call Ms. Kitty to come over and watch you two. I don’t know how long it will be.” 

Connor tried to give the two of them his most comforting smile, but neither of them bought it. He called Ms. Kitty and she sounded worried too, but came over after dressing in a hurried fashion. Connor gave the twins a hug and a kiss, telling them to be good and took a hover-taxi (seeing as Cole took the car) to the nearest android hospital. 

It felt strange to park outside the hospital and see a variety of androids being pushed in wheel chairs, having their physical training outside in the warm sun, without having a little one on his hip. It had been too cumbersome with the newborn twins to get any of his updates from the hospital, often diagnosing himself and running his own systems at night. It was almost like he was in someone else’s skin without a little hand to hold and trying to maintain four rowdy kids. He stepped into the building and onto the welcome plate that scanned him. In a monotone voice the computer receptionist spoke, “Welcome RK800. Your last visit was 5 years ago. You are due for a full body examination and maintenance check. Please sit in our waiting area, left of the desk. Your Doctor is Kamski. Your wait time is 20 minutes.” 

Connor thanked the computer which responded in a deadpan “you’re welcome” and sat where he was directed. He felt nervous, watching the other patients in the room. One android had their arm completely ripped off, laying in their lap. A mother was sitting with her daughter who seemed antsy, as if she was growing up but her body didn’t reflect her age. A couple were sitting together, looking through a catalogue of android children they could have with each other. It made him ache for the simpler and trying times of having one kid, then the excitement of wanting two, then jugging and making the rash decision for twins. He thought about the final egg within his fridge, the last vial of Hank in there as well. He doubted the kids would ever forgive him if he decided to use it. Hank would never talk to him again. He already gave him four children, nearly had a heart attack from the stress of it all, he wasn’t ever willing to jeopardize any of them again with another rash decision. 

The nurse called his name again and for a moment Connor didn’t hear him until a firmer voice called out, “RK800.” He jerked his head up and looked at the rather unfriendly and human looking nurse. “I’m Nurse Andronikov. Follow me.”  
Connor didn’t say a word as he stood up and followed after the nurse. He looked around him, noticing most of the nurses in the room were androids like him. Andronikov stopped suddenly in front of a door and opened it, “In.”  
Something didn’t feel right, but perhaps it was Connor’s wirings after all. He stepped in and sat on the exam table. 

“Tell me what we’re seeing you for.” Andronikov gruffed out, turning on his computer and began scanning through Connor’s files.  
“It’s been awhile since my last check-up. I noticed this morning my calendar is out of alignment, despite being fully charged and my systems up to date. Yesterday was particularly stressful and I believe I’ve frayed wires at the moment.” Connor’s fingers itched, wanting to play with his coin. He hadn’t had to since having four kids. They were often entertaining enough. 

“Five years is an irresponsible amount of time to not come in. Dr. Kamski will be ordering all testing on you, you might even get upgrades that an older system like you will have a hard time adjusting. You’re an old model, one of those CyberLife reproduction programs. Most of them continue on to be surrogates, but you decided to retire and I can see you’ve had four children.” Andronikov looked at Connor as if he were nothing more than interesting scraps of metal that had passed the test of time.  
“Your tone indicates you are unhappy with my choice.” Connor replied flatly. When would this doctor appear?  
“I am. Going against your nature, protocol, and you’ve stopped serving your masters. A deviant who wants to be a mother. It's so sweet, and deluded.” Andronikov stood up and Connor slid off the exam table, backing towards the door. 

“I formally request an android nurse, now.” Connor demanded in a firm tone.  
“Oh I don’t think so. You need a special touch. You need to be reminded just who you really are.” Andronikov made a sudden move as if he were to grab Connor. Connor threw himself back, fear striking his core as he hit the wall next to the door. He felt metal grasp his wrists and a warm hand against his throat.  
“Oh, I remember your type.” Dr. Kamski had a dark set of eyes that looked into Connor’s wide brown ones, tipping the android’s head back.  
“42 freckles, unassuming brown eyes and hair, nice pink color to the lips, you were made to entice those who wanted an innocent in their bed. Maybe mess you up a little. You weren’t very popular with straight women, often got jealous of your type. I think a few of your brothers were even destroyed by jealous spouses. A fine experiment you lot were.” Connor bore his teeth and tried to jerk his head. Kamksi stroked a gentle line down Connor’s throat and he felt something hideous flutter in him. “Do you know I programmed fail safes into your body? In case anyone needed to control you. Here’s just one of them. Now be a good dear, and _sleep_.” 

Red warning lights blared across Connor’s screen and his eyes shut. A countdown began and as it started from 10 he could hear Kamski and Andronikov’s voices, “Let me put him in my special collection. He’ll look amazing.”  
“Oh no. I think a nice little reset is in order..”  
And the world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folx! 
> 
> I'm back after a 6 month hiatus! I wasn't expecting it at all. In the time I needed to recharge as I graduated with my B.A., got accepted into my M.A. program, had to work, got super sick with vertigo, went to a conference and presented on PTSD, and just feeling the burn out creatively that comes with graduating university. 
> 
> But I'm back and this story isn't quite over.


	8. Hold for 5 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Connor gonna get out of this one???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-consent surgery (Android)
> 
> It's not graphic, but if you're uncomfortable, skip the main middle part of this fic!!

Of all the stupid and illegal things Cole could do after turning 18, maybe breaking into a federal computer to find out where Hank lives wasn’t the greatest crime. Living with an android for a parent meant that Cole learned several hacks, programs, and ways to adjust delicate technology in order to help Connor. No one liked to talk about the twins’ birth, seeing as it was pretty traumatic for everyone involved. Cole had been 8, Connor had been in the bathroom, blue blood everywhere and running low to a dangerous level. The twins were too snug and the blue blood had slicked Connor’s hands and nearly glued the container shut within him. It had been deeply disgusting for Cole, to see his dad in the bathtub, his core piece off, and seeing his innards on display so vastly different from what he had seen for humans. “I know it’s scary.” Connor was trying to keep the fear out of his voice but Cole could hear it, “But daddy needs you to take that screwdriver and pry this core piece out. I’ll help you do it. I’ll be fine”

To Cole’s credit, he did do it and Connor was able to free the twins before fainting in the tub. He had ran to the phone and called 911 where an ambulance arrived and took Connor away. Ms. Kitty had moved in a year ago next door and came running over to look after him and Tessie. Tessie had slept through it all and Cole needed a bath that took awhile because Ms. Kitty had to scrub the bathroom clean of all the blue blood. Two days later and Connor was back, letting Cole and Tessie finally see their baby brother and sister. 

It had been a rather simple process to open the directories of employees, especially for Detroit’s police force. A few minutes of scanning and Cole had the printed address of Lt. Anderson in his hand. He struggled for an hour, at war with his moral code if this was ok. Hank had only really known them for a few weeks and had just realized he was the father of this family. But Cole had just found out too! If they both were going to process it, he wanted to process it together. Besides, Hank was always going to end up being Cole’s dad, one way or another. It was impossible not to know when he had seen the way Connor had come home after every date with Hank, dazed and with a stupid grin on his face. Love had struck his hardwiring and Cole knew it was going to last. 

By the time he had decided to go, it was lunch. He stopped to grab some fast food, stopping before he took the bag and asked for second order. The teenaged girl at the window was annoyed, but came back a few minutes later with double the food. He drove off, hands squeezing the wheel tight as thoughts rolled into his head. Would Hank slam the door in his face? Would he be apologetic and welcome him in as his son? Would he want to come home with him to see his dad? Or would he refuse to answer the door and disappear from their lives like he always has, only now it was by choice. 

He pulled up on the street, looking at the somewhat ragged house and took in a trembling breath. Despite his bravery and constantly holding strong for his family, Cole wanted to break down and cry at this moment. He rubbed his eyes from non-existent tears and grabbed the fast food bags. His knees trembled as he made his way to the door. His hand hovered over the doorbell before closing his eyes briefly and finally pushing it. He heard the ring go throughout the door and a deep woof of a dog of a large frame. Cole could hear shuffling in the background, as if someone was in a deep sleep. The door opened and there stood a Hank looking bleary eyed, as if he hadn’t slept at all last night and only now had just drifted away. It took a few moments for Hank to understand what was happening, he frowned only a little bit and with a resigned voice began: “You shouldn’t be here. You should be out with your friends.” 

That caught Cole off guard and as Hank began to gently close the door, he placed his palm against the wood and pushed back, “Please, Hank. I didn’t know. I-I’m just as confused as you and if I had known I never would have… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Cole looked down at his feet and Hank was quiet for a moment. He took in a breath and let out a sigh, opening up the door, “You shouldn’t be saying that. It should be your dad at my doorstep, not you. This is grownup business, kiddo. It doesn’t really concern you.” 

Cole pushed his way in and looked around the cozy home. Records along the wall, the t.v. blaring some old western rerun, and a big bernard came lumbering up, wagging his tail lazily. “But it does concern me. Despite what you and dad think. You two made a decision to have me, even if you two didn’t talk to each other about it. This is a consequence for everyone.” Cole set the bag on the table and rubbed Sumo’s head, “Hi Sumo. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Hank stared at Cole for a long moment, taking in his son… his _first-born_ standing in his house as if he had always belonged here. It tugged at some opening hole within Hank’s chest. The long year of emptiness, the feeling of wanting someone but not knowing that it was Connor and his kids. “Jesus kid, do you run your own counseling office?” He closed the door, shaking his head. He came into his living room and turned off the t.v., looking curiously at the bag of food.  
“Friendly Frenchies?” Hank took the second bag, opening it curiously. Cole waited a few moments before joining his father on the couch.  
“Dad said it’s the healthier option.” He pulled out his burger and unwrapped it, taking small bites in case Hank asked questions.  
“No such thing as healthy when it comes to fast food. Even the salads are jacked up. If you’re going to eat junk, The Chicken Feed is the best.” Hank unwrapped his and took a bite, “This will still do the job. Thanks for thinking of me.” 

Cole smiled, nervously, “We tried to go to the Chicken Feed but Dad said it’s the closest thing to death as we could get.”  
Hank snorted, “Fucking android, death is what makes food taste so good.”  
“I uh.. I don’t really like it when people call dad an android..” He squirmed on the couch a little nervous, not sure if he was allowed to chastise his father in his own home.  
“Oh, sorry kid. Bad habit. I didn’t really mean anything by it.” Hank took a large bite in his embarrassment.  
“Yeah, that’s what the kids say at school. They don’t mean anything by it either, but I don’t like it when it’s an insult. He’s just my dad.” Cole picked out some of the fries, throwing them into his mouth to also shut himself up.  
“Noted. I won’t use it anymore.” It sounded like Hank swallowed quickly and too soon in order to respond to Cole. 

The two of them fell into an awkward silence as they ate their food. It was hot, greasy, and seemed to both do them good as they grew a bit more comfortable the less food was in their bag. Once Hank was done, he crushed his bag into a ball, let Sumo lick his fingers, and then threw it away and washed his hands. “So why did you come, Cole? I’m not even going to ask how you got my address, best for me not to know.”  
Cole wiped the grease on his fingers on his jeans though Sumo came sniffing and licked his hands too. “I… I just wanted to talk to you.” 

He took in a steady breath and looked up at the ceiling, “All my life I wondered who you were. Did I look like you when I was little? Do we share common traits? Do you like what I like? Were you kind? Did you always wonder if you had kids? Did you ever think of me as often as I thought of you?” Cole slunk into the couch, slouching and folding his arms together to protect himself unconsciously. “Why did you become a donor?”  
Hank picked at the towel, quiet as he reflected on everything, “Do you want me to answer in that order?” He heard his son give a little tired laugh and took that as some sort of agreement. 

“You did look like me when I was a kid. Even now you… you weirdly look like me. I don’t know about common traits. You’d have to ask your dad on that one, I’m observant when I need to be. I would have looked closer if I had known but I didn’t.” Hank scratched his beard and made his way back to the couch, sitting down and opened his body towards Cole to invite him into a conversation. “If you like cool jackets, playing games, and taking care of your family, sure. I like jazz, old movies, shitty chicken burgers, alcohol, and watching baseball.”  
“Don’t forget the heavy metal.” Cole slid in quickly which had Hank laugh.  
“Yeah, and Heavy Metal. I think I’m a bit of a jackass, but I’m kind to those who deserve it. I have to admit the thought of having kids running around did cross my mind. I didn’t dwell on it. Waiting 18 years for someone to show up takes a lot out of you. I’d be waiting by my phone every day if I thought about you and your siblings that long.” Hank picked some lint off the couch and Sumo laid down on Cole’s feet to nap. 

“I became a donor because I was short on cash and I wanted to help someone start a family. I was getting older, no one had come into my life, and the chance of having kids was slipping through my fingers. I didn’t really think about it as leaving my mark in the world or that I wouldn’t be a man if I didn’t have a few hellions running around.” Hank looked into the same eyes as his. Good god it was eyrie. “It just felt like the right thing to do.”  
“Do you still think that? That this was the right thing to do?”  
The question shocked Hank to his core. He could feel some sort of anger build up inside him, but observing the way Cole was recused, folded in on himself, he knew that his leaving last night had deeply hurt the children. “Of course. Cole, I would do it all over in a heartbeat.” Hank patted the seat next to him and his son reluctantly slid over. He threw his arm around his boy and squeezed him. “Would I like to have known in a different way? Absolutely, I’m sure you would too. But don’t you ever think for a second I care so little about you. You’re amazing and I’m proud you’re my son.” 

The unshed tears began to roll down Cole’s trembling cheeks. Years of repressing, holding himself stoic, to be told by the missing parent he needed all his life that he was proud of him, broke him. The hard sobs finally left Cole and he folded himself into Hank’s lap. At first, Hank didn’t know exactly what to do. He wasn’t a parent, hadn’t read all the books, but he slowly placed his hand on Cole’s head and stroked his hair. “You’re an amazing kid. I’m sorry you had to grow up so fast.” Cole just continued to sob. 

Hank didn’t watch the clock or clear his throat for Cole to stop. He continued to sooth his newly found son as best as he could until the hard shakes slowed and he could hear his breathing quieted. Sumo got up and started to snuffle against Cole’s shoulder until he moved his big head to the teen’s face and licked his tears.  
“Ugh.” Cole gave a watery laugh, trying to push Sumo’s head away.  
“Yeah, he tends to get your face wet even more than your tears.” Hank chuckled. Cole finally sat up and wiped his face with his sleeves. He watched as his dad got up and ventured into the kitchen, fumbling around for a glass and filling it with water, returning to him and holding it out. “C’mon, make sure you rehydrate yourself.” 

Cole took the glass gingerly and sipped slowly. Once he was done he handed the glass to his dad, “More?”  
“No thanks..”  
“Does your Dad know you’re here?” Hank finally broached the big subject in the room and Cole looked down at Sumo. He refused to answer for a moment, distracting himself by petting Sumo.  
“No.”  
Hank sighed, scratching his back. “If I know him, you not telling him where you went is going to drive him mad. You should think about going home soon. Or at least texting him.” Like the good boy Cole was, his hand instinctively flexed back towards his pocket where it lay.  
“Come with me.” The earnest blue eyes staring back at him had Hank cringing.  
“Look, I appreciate the gesture but.. I don’t think I can deal with your siblings wanting me dead and your dad groveling.” He set the glass on the table. No doubt by Cole flinching, coasters were a must at Connor’s. “I still have to… to digest it all! You are an exception. You’re just one person. And…” Hank was losing. Why didn’t he just return the next day? If Cole was anything to go off of, the house was in utter chaos. Maybe going there and having a family talk was worth it. A family talk. 

“And you’re my dad. That’s the thing, Hank. You’re not only my dad but my siblings’ dad. They want to hear from you, even if they don’t think so.” Cole stood up. “Come with me, dad?” He didn’t think he'd ever get used to that word. It sounded so pleasant but it held such weight and sacredness to it. “Alright, let me get my coat and we’ll leave.” Cole looked very smug in his accomplishment. Hank turned around and wandered into his bedroom. Sumo trotted after him and jumped up on the bed as he opened the closet. “Sumo.. what am I doing?” He whispered, shaking his head. 

A retro-70s pink shirt was picked as well as a brown jacket. After putting on shoes, he noticed a box on a closet shelf. He paused, looking up at it before reaching up and pulling it down. It was covered in dust, having been placed there a long time ago and forgotten. He wiped it down for a moment, closed the closet door and tucked it under his arm. He rounded the corner and down the hallway, “Alright, Cole. Let’s get going. I have something I want to show-” He stopped, looking at the white figure of his son who looked like he was going to throw up and faint at the same time. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Hank asked hurriedly, panic welling up in his chest.  
Cole’s voice came out torn and frightened, “It’s dad… he’s missing.” 

**■━■━■━■━■━■━■━■**

“...ake up…. Wake up!”  
The systems rebooted and the world came back in blurry blinks. Movement was limited and a protocol came across the screen.  
_ Serve Kamski and Andronikov._  
The clamps were released around the wrists and feet gently touched the floor.  
“RK800. How do you feel?” Kamski asked, coming into view. The android stopped from quirking his head, having never really seen this face before.  
“Feelings are not part of my protocol. How would you like me to feel?” 

Andronikov laughed, coming into view as well: “How fascinating! 18 years of life and memories, erased! Good as new! Though I’m sure some will mind a used surrogate android.” Kamski hummed, offering his hand for RK800 to take. The android responded and placed his hand in the other’s, stepping into the room. RK800 examined his surroundings. This was a medical office and based on the x-rays on the wall, he had been the patient. From the evidence on the table, the old system and damaged wirings had been replaced. He could sense that his core was no longer running as hot as it used to be and everything flowed as it should. Kamski kept RK800’s hand, pulling his arm straight to examine him further. 

“RK800, do you know what day it is?” Kamski asked as he felt the joint of the wrist. It had taken nearly 9 hours for the reconstruction of the android’s systems, but well worth it.  
“Affirmative. Saturday, September 24, 2047. It is 3:30 p.m.”  
Kamski smiled, seemingly pleased by a simple function. “And do you know your protocol?” RK800 blinked a few times, searching his systems before nodding, “Affirmative. I was created by CyberLife in order to help humans repopulate in a more natural and easy manner. By simulating a third person, I make parents at ease. With my system, I am able to deliver healthy children with .001% chance of failure.”  
“He’s not even the same fucking android anymore.” Andronikov gleamed in a rather menacing way, but it was not RK800’s place to say anything.  
“What will you have me do?” RK800 asked in a polite, monotone way. 

“Oh let me have him, Kamski. I have this nice donor android. I’m sure they’d make a pretty pair.” Andronikov seemed to be salivating at the mere thought but Kamski seemed not too interested.  
“Save your Luther for someone else. I want to see where this android goes after being reset.” Kamski took RK800’s chin and tipped his face up just a bit. “The tracker is back on, we can follow his moves discreetly.”  
“I am unclear what my new directive is.” RK800 spoke, his face still in Kamski’s hand.  
“Wander. Explore the world. Once you’ve had your fill, report yourself to the nearest reproduction center and fulfill your true protocol.” The hand left his chin and RK800 processed it for a moment.  
“Affirmative.” 

RK800 turned and left the room, he ignored check out despite the system asking him to step on the plate for payment and a potential follow-up. RK800 ignored it, stepping into the outside world. He blinked, observing the world around him. It suddenly felt loud: cars, patients, androids like him who were remembering their true protocols. He looked around, seeing if there was anything of interest that Kamski would like him to observe, but was a little lost. He began to walk through the parking lot when an older car drove by in a hurry. The tires screeched and the doors opened and closed. RK800 paid no attention, no doubt it was an emergency. “Dad!” 

RK800 did not turn around until a hand clasped around his wrist. He turned, staring into the face of a stranger. A young boy, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, who looked as if he had been in a panic the last few hours. “Dad! What the hell were you thinking?”  
RK800 cocked his head. There was something strangely familiar about this boy, but he could not place it. It felt strange, random symbols appeared in the corner of his eyes: $^*!%::%- “Forgive me, I do not know who you are. I am not ‘Dad.’ I am RK800.” Connor took his hand from Cole’s wrist and the boy looked shocked.  
The boy gave a nervous laugh, “Haha, dad. Very funny. You used to do this when we were kids. Pretend you were just another android to make us laugh. It’s cruel for you to use it as punishment because I left the house. Please, stop.” 

** Memory erasure is permanent in 13 minutes. **

“I do not know who you are. We have no relation. I am not the android you are looking for.” RK800 turned around to continue on his walk. The car had turned off and more doors opened and shut.  
Another hand grabbed RK800 and the android was becoming rather annoyed at so many people grabbing him.  
“Look. I know you’re probably pissed off at me for leaving last night. I should have handled the fact I have four kids with you better. But you have to admit, anyone would be shocked to know they have kids! Just because you’re mad at me, doesn’t mean you should take it out on your children!” The man who stood in front of him looked disheveled in a strange way. The shirt looked retro, reminding him of a time he never was part of. The cool blue eyes that stared at him were the same as the boy’s. Ah, they were father and son. He could see the resemblance clear as day. No doubt everyone said that the boy was the spitting image of his father. 

“I ask that you let go of me before I am forced to respond. Detaining me from my protocol will only result in injury on your part.” RK800 tried to yank his arm back. However, the other adult held on tight. The strength of his arm sparked some faded memory: _ A nervous meeting. That voice is so familiar, where have I seen it before? _  
The coded message lifted: I^m!%::%- 

“What the hell happened to you in there? Don’t you know this hospital has a bad reputation?! I swear, if they did something to you-” The other man looked strained and worried, as if he too was panicking about RK800’s situation.  
“I informed you,” was the android’s only warning as he shoved the man back and slipped his arm out. If it wasn’t for his son, the older man would have fallen straight on his ass. 

** Memory erasure is permanent in 7 minutes.**

RK800 saw two little ones appear from behind their brother. Fraternal twins no doubt. They two had similarities towards the older son and father. Was this a family event? Perhaps they were looking for a surrogate android. It would certainly fulfill his protocol, but he doubted they needed _ more children._  
“Daddy, wake up!” The smaller boy gripped RK800’s thigh.  
“This isn’t you! Daddy!” The little girl was crying.  
On reflex, his hand touched both their heads before retracting them as if they were on fire. What was this? Everything felt strange, as if something non-existent was opening. 

_ Another fuzzy memory appeared: Morning breakfast. A little hand tapping his face, asking him to do her hair. When he leaves, the boy is there. He is grinning, a record in his hands but he can’t read the words from here. He sits down and the older son is cooking. This is what a family should be…_  
The coded message lifted more: I^m!%nn%r 

RK800 stepped back, prying the kids from him which only upset them more. “I-I do not know you. Why do you keep pestering me? I only need to follow my protocol. I have never met you all.” The oldest brother stepped forward, teeth clenched.  
“Dad, do you remember my name?”  
RK800 shook his head, everything felt frazzled. “I do not know you. I do not know you.”  
“Cole, my name is Cole. Try to remember!” 

_ A bathroom stall. Blue blood everywhere. The cries of a newborn in his arms as a flood of people come in. Gasps filling the small space. The clasp of his midsection back into place before the door swings open. Cole, the child’s name is Cole. _

IamC%nn%r 

“Stop. You all mean nothing to me. I am a CyberLife Reproduction Model. I cannot be a father. I will never be a father.” The harsh words from RK800 dumbfounded them all. RK800 turned and began to hurry out of the parking lot. It seemed this had stalled them enough for him to get enough ground between them. 

** Memory erasure is permanent in 3.05 minutes **

Another car came screeching to a stop, but blocked RK800’s way. The passenger door opened and a tall, rather beautiful teenager threw herself into his arms. He caught her, her arms tight around his neck. “Dad, we were so worried! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have cussed you out, called you a terrible father. You were only trying to protect us. I’m so glad we found you!” 

RK800 grabbed the girl’s arm in a rather vicious hold and she yelped as he pried her off of him. “Why can’t you all leave me alone?” He yelled at her.  
The fiery red hair, the firm frown on her lips, the confusion in her eyes. She was familiar, so familiar. Why couldn’t he place her?  
“Because we love you, Dad.” 

“Connor, listen to your kids..” The father’s voice pleaded behind him. Connor? Who was that? Was that him? The girl leaned forward and kissed his cheek, it smelled so distinct, like.. 

_ Synthesized strawberries overflow the bathroom. She was excited, her first real date with a boy who liked her. A boy who also had a single android for a parent. They bonded over the fact they were donor babies, laughing and guessing why their parents picked their invisible dads. He’s not ready for her to grow up. Cole’s growing up. Gene and Zanna started elementary school full time. That voice plays in his head… he’s proud of his family._

**I am Connor.**

The timer stopped and Connor was frozen. It felt as if he were stuck between two worlds. His body felt heavier, lighter, so foreign, and the memories are painful in their reloading. So many files, 18 years of heartache, happiness, triumphs, failures. He couldn’t hold onto anything. It was so intangible. Only one file was readily available, as if Connor had downloaded straight into his hard drive. He pressed play and began to project the sound for everyone to hear. 

“Here we have Donor 55719, describing his ambitions in life. ‘Every day is the same. I wake up, I put on a classical jazz record, I eat whatever is left over in the fridge, and I go to work. Sure, it’s boring sometimes, but I enjoy the life I live and my office. People like to chew my ass out, and I give them hell back, but at the end of the day we try our best. I always wanted to be a cop, and I think I’ll always be one. Maybe not the best, but damn it, I’m going to be one.’” 

Connor felt himself crashing to Earth. It was rough, he felt beaten and bruised, everything aches from the non-consensual surgery from the hospital. He took in a gasp of pain, stumbling back, legs giving out but Hank’s arms caught him. “I have you. You’re safe.” That voice rumbled in his ear. It sounded older, frayed, as if it had lived a lifetime without him, but the same. “H-Hank. S-Shit, the hospital. I- I forgot. Oh shit I forgot.” Connor’s voice sounded destroyed with the grief of it all. The kids were all relieved, though tears were pouring freely. They approached cautiously until Connor wrapped his arms around them. They held on tight, as if they let go of Connor, his memory would disappear. 

Hank supported only Connor for a moment before wrapping his hands around his little family. He felt Tessie go stiff before relaxing. She squeezed Hank’s hand and he knew they would be ok. “We’re going to the police station.” Hank growled, turning Connor around. “I can’t arrest the fuckers until you make a formal complaint.”  
Connor nodded, “I still have the recording of them trapping me. I sent it over to the department. Is that enough?”  
Hank just shook his head in disbelief, crushing Connor to him and kissing him firmly on the lips. The kids only looked away in embarrassment, as most kids do when their parents kissed. “Yes. No. It will never be enough for what they did to you. Our kids.” Hank growled, cupping Connor’s face.  
The brunet’s throat felt tight, “....our.. Kids?” He asked so carefully, wanting to believe it but afraid this was a dream.  
“I’m never leaving you or our children again.” The serious look on his partner’s face was all Connor needed before breaking into a grin. He threw his arms around Hank and kissed him firmly, melting into his arms finally. 

For 18 years he had waited for this moment and he would savor every single second. 


	9. Save File 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning: This chapter has heavy tones and commentary. I would say that Connor's feelings, reactions, and emotions can be similar/equate to that of a r*pe survivor. I would heavily suggest skipping the main parts of the chapter until you see the page break of "■━■━■━■━■━■━■━■" which indicates a safe spot if you have any triggers with the following: Describing how a body feels after violation, emotional trauma recovery, Doctor examination after a violation (nothing invasive), physical description of damage after a violation.

Sitting at the station made Connor feeling secure but also nervous. What if Kamski and Andronikov were following them? What if they grabbed him again? What if they hurt the children? The children were with Hank in the break room, getting some day old doughnuts and tea no one really touched. He was staring at them through the open door, he wanted to go stand by them. He should- 

“Connor.” The firm voice broke his attention and his eyes came upon Sergeant Fowler’s concerned expression. “Maybe we should take this statement later, after you are checked out at your regular doctor and can rest for a day. I doubt your memory will fail again. You did send your tape over, and we can confirm it is Kamski and Andronikov. We have some patrols searching for them, and having your statement will only make sure the charge sticks.” He kept his hands to himself, thankfully. Connor had seen some officials reach out and touch the victims, but right now it was the last thing he desired. There had been too many hands on him and he was tired. 

“No. I’d prefer to get this over with and go home.” Connor closed his eyes, the memory of it was painful and his body felt foreign to him. He didn’t feel the same as before and it felt wrong. He didn’t consent to this whole reconstruction, and even though his systems never felt better, it wasn’t his choice. He wanted his old body back, errors and all. “I went to the hospital after a fight with my children. I discovered that my internal clock was wrong and needed fixing. It was supposed to be a routine check up, but Kamski had other plans.” Connor rubbed his forehead, he could feel his stress levels rising. “Andronikov was rough. He talked about his disapproval of me retiring and starting my own family. Told me that deviating from my masters was a mistake. I requested an android nurse, and he made a threatening gesture that scared me. I leaped back and a mechanism against the wall clasped around my hands.” Connor rubbed his wrists in the phantom memory. His voice felt frayed again. 

He took a moment to clear his throat and find strength within himself to carry on, “Kamski entered the room and recounted my model specifics. Why he built me as he did. He then touched my neck,” his hand hovered just to the right, motioning where he had been touched, “and forced me into a sleep. I was unconscious for the next 9 hours where they completely reconstructed my frame and programming without my permission. They-” Connor choked on a restrained sob, taking in another breath before shaking his head and meeting Fowler’s eyes that were thankfully steady. “They wiped my memories of my children. If they hadn’t found me I would have lost them forever.” Connor wiped his face on his sleeve and pulled Hank’s jacket tighter around him. Hank had given it to him in the car when Connor began to shake as he recalled the scene. 

Fowler leaned back, checking the statement the computer had recorded for Connor. He skimmed it before nodding. “Alright, Connor. That’s good for now. If we need another statement from you, we’ll be in touch. For now, I want you to be on leave for a few weeks. Make sure your practitioner sends us their data and findings. If you decide to go into surgery, we ask that the evidence is bagged and turned in. Do you understand?” Connor nodded, but the thought of another 9 hours under made him feel as if battery acid would spew from his throat. “Thank you for coming in, Connor. I’m sure your family would love to see you now.” 

“I would love to see them.” He gave a tired smile to his boss and stood up, wrapping his arms around himself and left the all glass cubicle, taking the stairs down to the breakroom. Their noise was a welcome distraction as each step reminded him this was not his body he had grown accustomed to. As soon as he was near the door, he was surrounded by his children. It was overwhelming, but also wonderful. “Are you ok daddy?” “Lemme hold your hand!” The twins were quick to hold onto Connor while Tessie and Cole hovered just as close. “We should take you home, let you rest.” Tessie declared, pinching Zanna and Gene when they clung too tight.   
“Or your doctor. She’s on standby for you.” Cole placed before his dad, looking at him with all the love he could muster. 

Connor didn’t know what he wanted. Going home and resting sounded so nice, but it meant more time in this body he didn’t know. Visiting his doctor and getting some semblance of control back was tempting, but the thought of medical professionals touching him for any second longer was torture. Either choice was a double edged sword Connor wasn’t willing to fall on. “Can’t we just.. Stay at the department for a little longer?” He offered to his children instead. 

“Come on you brood.” Hank shooed the kids off their dad, being gentle to pry off the twins and hand them to Cole and Tessie. “Why don’t you four go to the vending machine.” Hank took out his tattered wallet that looked like it had been left in the rain multiple times and chewed on when Sumo was a puppy, and handed his card to Tessie. The kids looked uncomfortable with that arrangement, but they agreed and left their parents for the time being. 

“As uh, as much as we like being at work,” Hank starts, gently reaching out and taking Connor’s right arm and pulling him into his space, “We can’t have the kids sleeping on hard chairs.”   
“I know.” Connor sighed as he stepped into Hank’s chest. He rested his forehead against the barrelled chest and relaxed as the human wrapped around him and rubbed him oh-so gently through his own jacket. The android nuzzled into his human companion for a moment, eyes closed until his arms wound around him too and squeezed Hank. 

“Talk to me.” Hank murmured in Connor’s ear, “Tell me what you’re feeling. Maybe I can help you.”   
The brunet was quiet as he tried to think of something to say. He was tired of talking about it, but had this vibrating energy towards it that made it uncomfortable to even stand. “I don’t want this body, but I don’t want anyone else touching me. I feel like I’ll break either choice and I can’t pick up the pieces.” His voice was quiet, private for Hank’s ears only as he continued to hold onto his love.   
“You don’t have to pick up the pieces. Let me pick up the pieces.” Hank’s heart was a calming pound in his ear. “Connor, I’ll help however you want me to. If you want to go home, I’ll hold you throughout the night and take care of the kids. If you need to go see your doctor, let’s see her together. Tessie and Cole can watch the little ones for the night. I want to take care of you.” Hank’s warm hands moved from Connor’s back to cup his face. Connor relaxed into his palms, even leaned into him and closed his eyes. “You’ve done so much by yourself, let me help for once.” 

Connor gave a small smile, “Not alone. I had you through it all.”   
“Yeah, about that recording. How often did you play it?” Hank squeezed Connor’s face affectionately, his voice accusing, covering his embarrassment no doubt.   
Connor smiled without opening his eyes, knowing full well Hank’s expression. “At least every three days, if not every day.”   
“..every three days.” Hank’s voice was in disbelief and Connor gave his first little laugh of the evening. He opened his eyes and Hank’s slight disgust of someone liking his voice that much and the embarrassment that came with knowing his voice had been Connor’s sole companion throughout the years.. “Did you use that tape to help you when you were alone?” Based on the tone of Hank’s voice Connor knew he meant that. What happened when the kids were asleep and the doors were closed.   
“Let’s just say, you’ve been my lover far longer than I’ve been yours.” Connor grinned and Hank frown deepened.   
“I don’t know whether to be pleased or pissed.” 

Connor laughed again and shook his head out of Hank’s hands to rest against his chest again. Hank’s left hand wrapped around Connor’s waist while his right stroked down Connor’s hair. “Well, what do you think? Home or the hospital?”   
The poor android went stiff, squeezing his eyes closed and pressed his nose into Hank’s arm to soothe himself. “...hospital..” his voice was barely above a whisper, but thankfully the detective heard him and didn’t ask for clarification.   
“Alright. Let me tell Cole and Tessie. Sit down and I’ll be right back.” Hank’s hands gripped Connor’s biceps again and gently led the android to a chair when he sat rather abruptly. He nodded his head in agreement and watched as Hank left the little room to talk to their kids. 

It felt like hours, but it was only 30 minutes until Connor was sitting in the familiar waiting room of the family doctor. He was still wearing Hank’s jacket, finally putting his hands through the sleeves and zipped it up for ultimate protection. The kids had thrown a fit when Hank told them what was going to happen. Zanna burst out into tears and Gene was throwing a fit. Cole tried to calm them but felt hurt he couldn’t come and Tessie’s anger at being helpless turned to yelling at Gene. Hank frowned as he could see Connor flinch in the break room, and he took in a deep breath. “Stop. it. All of you. We’re all getting into my car and I’m driving you home. Tessie, Cole, you take care of the twins. Zanna, I know it’s scary but you gotta be brave for your dad tonight. And Gene, you have every right to all your emotions, but try to be mindful of your dad. He’s struggling enough with this.” Hank wasn’t sure if he was getting this parenting thing right, but he did get a collective frown and that felt like some sort of win somewhere. Kids are always supposed to be upset with your authority, right? Shit… he needs to pick up some of those parenting 101 books. 

Connor was in auto-pilot as Hank drove and corralled the kids into the house, Sumo being there and was told he was in charge. He hardly registered the car starting again and when he blinked he found himself sitting in the waiting room with Hank checking in for him. His head hurt, his hardwire pulsed uncomfortably, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this drained. 

Hank’s comforting presence was felt as he sat down next to Connor. His arm slipped behind Connor and the sofa, pulling him for their sides to be flushed. Connor, without opening his eyes, turned his head and rested it against Hank’s shoulder. “Thank you…” he murmured. He felt Hank's beard against his forehead as his lover rested his head on top of his. “Don’t mention it. It’s the very least I could do.” Hank thumbed Connor’s hip and the android swore he would have fell asleep like that. But as he began to drift, his name was called by the overhead speaker and Hank pulled him to his feet. 

Doctor Alice had taken over her mother’s practice 10 years ago. She still held the youth in her appearance, but had completed an aging upgraded in a taller, more adult body. Doctor Kara had been very kind to Connor and the pregnancies throughout the years, taking care of his children, until she decided to retire with her husband Luther to run a nonprofit to help androids seeking asylum. Alice had taken up the practice, and Connor felt comfort in having a trusted friend’s family take care of his. 

“Hello Connor.” Alice’s voice was gentle, stepping into the room. She was a soft glow of warmth and comfort, it filled the room and it set Connor at ease. “Oh, hello. You must be the father of Connor’s children.” She gave a little smile to Hank.   
“How did-”   
“Tessie looks nearly identical to you, and your facial structure is very much like Cole’s. And, we’ve technically had your name attached to the children’s for years. Mom had me promise not to mention it until Connor had invited you. It was mostly for emergency situations, you know. Childhood cancer that needed a donor match or-” 

Hank cleared his throat, “Yes. I’m the father of his kids. But can refrain from that talk for now? Connor’s in a delicate state.” Connor just slacked a bit with a tiny shrug, wrapping himself up more in the jacket. 

Alice approached carefully, sitting down in her wheeled chair and scooted closer to the exam table where Connor sat and Hank stood by. “Connor, can you tell me what happened..?” Through a warbled tone, Connor relayed the details. He didn’t look at any of them, staring at the floor, but it was comforting for him to hear Hank’s jaw clench and unclench at the recounting of his trauma. Alice was a comfort as well, carefully listening to his words and jotting down notes. 

“I’m sorry what you went through Connor. This is a difficult decision for you, but there is no wrong choice. I’ll help you and support you in whatever you decide.” Connor looked up and Alice held his gaze carefully. He nodded, “It’s so hard to think right now.”   
He tipped his head down and Alice stood, rummaging through her drawers. “I believe it. Let me run some tests on you, nothing will be invasive and I’ll see if there’s any way I can make the decision easier on you.” 

Connor moved to get off the table but an outstretched palm stopped him. “No need to move or undress. Sitting there is just fine.” A kind smile before a scanner was waved over his head, down his arms, legs, and hovered with the least amount of time around his stomach. Alice then sat to the side, going through the x-rays taken, making notes. Connor didn’t see it, but Hank could see the sharp bend in her eyebrows and her mouth twitching in distress. 

Alice was quiet for a few minutes and Hank knew the news would be heavy. She carefully uploaded the scans on the mounted screen for Connor and Hank to view. “I have some… difficult news.” She pulled up the picture of Connor’s chest, showing the delicate connections that helped his chamber component work correctly. “Connor, you know your model is an older one. While this doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but without the correct parts your function can run a little slower. You were running with corrupted data before meeting with your attacks. They placed in new components which helped your body feel lighter and limber, but the new system they placed in you is full of corrupted material that you weren’t designed to handle and new materials that haven’t been approved yet through the medical boards.” 

Alice paused, waiting for a reaction but found none. She took it as a sign to go on, “Needless to say, we don’t know the lasting damage if you decide to keep it in, or what problems we’ll face trying to remove them. But we’ll discuss this after this next scan.” She presented a new photo and Connor winced, he recognized where his old chamber was that housed his children, but this new chamber looked like a large black solid box in his stomach. He felt sick at the idea of something so menacing looking was within him. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before. Not even in the prototype schematics from the dark market. It’s impenetrable to scans, and it’s made from an unknown metal. I don’t know if this is a new way to help incubate children or…” Alice paused, tapping her fingers carefully as she tried to find a gentle way to talk about it.   
“...forced sterilization.” Connor finished for her. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. What was happening? His whole world was spinning and he didn’t know if there was a way out.   
“I know you weren’t necessarily thinking about children again, but I remember in your notes that you have a last egg you thought about using once the twins were older. If.. if this new incubation cube inside of you is of the nefarious sorts, it might render your systems unable to carry any more.” Alice reached out and placed a gentle hand on Connor’s shaking shoulder. “This is an atrocity and I will do everything in my power to fix it.” 

Hank felt like he was being knocked off his feet. On one hand, he was absolutely horrified that Connor’s choice was ripped away from him, and on the other he had no idea Connor was still holding out on one more egg. Did that mean he had one more vial of Hank somewhere? The last child that could be born between them and it was a possibility- He shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. It was a mere idea, not a reality or a decision made, but the thought of Kamski taking even more from Connor made his blood turn to ice. 

“Because of these issues, I have to pressure you into making a decision right now Connor. We can’t let it settle into your system or your body get used to this new data if you don’t want it. But the risk of another complete overhaul so soon is great, and there is no guarantee another incubation cube will work. I’m so sorry.” Alice squeezed Connor’s shoulder and the brunet looked up, his expression absolutely broken and tears finally appearing in his eyes. 

“Doctor, isn’t there any way we can make this decision tomorrow? It’s been a long day and-”   
Alice shook her head, “I’m sorry Mr. Anderson, but it has to be tonight and it has to be now. Or else we might not have a chance to reverse some of the damage?”   
Hank had to sit down, some of the damage? So, there was permanent damage somewhere or the expectation of it. He didn’t know what to say, his mind whirling but also completely blank as he tried to figure something out. There had to be a third way, wasn’t there? 

Before Alice or Hank could make another suggestion or push for a choice Connor spoke up in a clear tone he hasn’t been able to all day, “Do the surgery. Remove it all. I don’t care what happens to me, but I don’t want that… thing or that monster’s work inside of me.” His brown eyes met Alice’s with a fire of anger and passion as well as devastation. The Doctor nodded her head and tapped on her screen with a severe speed. “The surgery room will be prepared for you in 30 minutes. I can take you two back to the waiting area or you can spend the minutes in private here.”   
“I’d like to stay back here.” Connor decided and Alice gave a little calming but stressed smile. “I’ll come get you when we’re ready.” 

The silence filled the room for a good three minutes before Connor or Hank felt they could breathe. With grace, Connor fell back against the examination bed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he took in shaky breaths. He didn’t necessarily need to breathe, but he felt the act calming and human. He didn’t hear Hank had moved until he felt the warm, gruff hand on his and giving it a squeeze. 

“So, were you planning to inseminate yourself if you didn’t like me in person?” Hank’s voice cracked with the strain of joke during a dark time and Connor found himself burst out in a nervous laughter.   
“Not necessarily. I was waiting for the right moment. Seems stupid now.” Connor’s lip trembled at the last spoken thought and suddenly the bed creaked with extra weight. 

Hank removed Connor’s hand from his eyes and placed the palm against his cheek. Connor stared into clear grey eyes, rubbed his thumb against a slightly rough face and the texture of a beard creeping up to his cheeks. “I’m sorry..” Connor slipped out, taking in a hitching voice. But before he could move on, Hank’s lips met his in a comforting kiss. They melted against each other, arms wrapping tight, holding on as the world felt shaky and uncertain beneath their feet. “I want you to take care of the kids if anything-”   
“Shut. Up.” Hank growled angrily, lifting his head and staring with intensity into Connor’s eyes. “Don’t speak like that. You will be fine. We’ll raise the kids together. I’ll move in. We’ll get married. I’ll make your little bastards proper in the eyes of society. And when you recover, I’m going to put that last egg in you myself. You hear me?” 

Connor couldn’t help but smile up at Hank’s determined face. He squeezed him closer, their lips meeting gentle. “I knew I picked the right one..” he murmured against Hank’s lips. He felt the Lieutenant grumble in a somewhat pleased tone but still annoyed with Connor’s gloom and doom statement.   
“Damn right..” Hank huffed, pushing Connor’s bangs from his forehead and kissing him there. “I already missed 18 years of everything. I’m not letting you miss anything too.” He nipped Connor’s cheek which earned him a little laugh which sounded like heaven’s music to Hank. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the time, holding one another, kissing, play bites, trying to make each other smile as the clock ticked the upcoming possibilities closer. When the door opened, they were reluctant to part. Connor swallowed as he stripped again, giving his clothes to Hank for safe keeping and putting on the gown. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.” Hank promised and Connor nodded. “I’m counting on you..” 

Hank trailed after Connor for as long as he could, meeting the doors of the surgery room. Alice was excellent in being gentle, coaxing them both and letting them share one last kiss before escorting Connor into the sterile white room inside. As soon as the doors closed and the light came on for the surgery, Hank slunk to the floor. He rests his back against the wall, holding onto Connor’s clothes before putting them to his nose and inhaling his scent. The strength left him and he shook, trying to make sense of it all and wishing on everything he had for Connor’s safety. 

**■━■━■━■━■━■━■━■**

_System Rebooting._   
_Scanning for anomalies._   
_No anomalies found._   
_System up to date._

_Beginning wake up sequence in 5….4….3….2….1_

Connor’s vision was blurry. The lights above him were bright and he groaned. His body felt beaten and bruised, but it felt better. It was as if all the darkness had been removed and there was replaced with hope and the feeling that the old, true Connor was back. It hurt to move his head, neck straining as he turned it side-to-side. The more he blinked, the better the room came into view. 

It was a lovely little room. A beeping machine that let him know he was in a patient room. Sunflowers in a pale blue pot seemed to glow and he smiled at the bright, comforting colors. He tried to move his arms, but they felt heavy. Eventually he managed to stretch his arms to the side, testing his motor control only to bonk something firm and large. Connor blinked his bleary eyes against and saw a sleeping Hank, slouched over in his chair with his head on Connor’s thigh. Ah, that’s why his arms felt heavy. Hank had previously been holding his hand and his other arm was wrapped around Connor’s waist. 

He couldn’t sit up yet, his middle felt the worst in terms of pressure and pain. Instead, he brushed his fingers through grey and silver hair that felt as if they hadn’t been washed in four days. That grime stuck to his fingers, but for some reason it felt good. Real, alive. The first few touches, Hank only nuzzled into Connor’s lap. A few minutes later and Hank opened up bleary grey eyes, sitting up with a groan for his back. “You’re awake…” He murmured.   
“Yes. It would seem so.” 

Hank stumbled out of his chair, a rather outburst of emotion of happiness and relief as he suddenly shouted, “You’re awake!”   
Connor smiled, “Hank, calm down. We’re in a hospital and there are other patients-”   
“I don’t give a damn! You’re awake! You’re back!” Hank rushed forward and crushed Connor into an embrace, kissing his face and lips and Connor couldn’t help but laugh, trying to dodge them to talk.   
“H-Hank-! Hank--!! You’re heavy! I’m- HANK!” Before his laughter went up a higher octave. 

Luckily for Connor, Doctor Alice came into the room with a hurried gaite with all the fuss coming from her most anticipated patient. “Oh Connor. I’m relieved you’re back. Hank, please get off of him. He’s still recovering.” She scolded ever so slightly and Hank listened, but he seemed to be vibrating with uncontrollable excitement in his chair. “You’ve been asleep for four days. The surgery was very intense, but we managed to replace everything. How do you feel? Did you run a system’s check?” Alice sat on the side of Connor’s bed, already checking his movement in his arms, feeling the core temperature of his chamber, clicking a button for a bed scanner to activate.   
“I would have estimated longer based on someone’s reaction.” Connor smiled, still exhausted but feeling much better than he had in years. “I feel as if I’ve been operated on twice and vital engineering has been moved around. My systems detected no anomalies. It seems whatever program you picked is compatible.” 

Alice beamed under the praise of her patient, nodding excitedly. “It’s a new-old system. It combines the major parts of older models, such as yours, but with friendly programming that allows for the benefits with minimum errors with the newer data. I suspect you’ll still feel a touch run down from time to time, but nothing a little fix at my, proper, hospital won’t fix.” She gave him a grave look and Connor just responded with a shy smile. “As for the incubation cube, we aren’t necessarily sure if it is fully functioning. There is a possibility of it, but only a true test will be certain. I didn’t want to try it without your consent, and I figured that was a private matter between you and Hank. Though, if you do decide to test it out and have troubles, contact me immediately and we’ll see about adjustments or finding you a surrogate.”

Connor gave a little scoff, “Isn’t that too much irony? A surrogate android needing a surrogate?”   
Alice smiled, “Perhaps, but it isn’t as bad as we expected. Well… it was. The implanted box we removed is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. We’ve submitted it to more testing and sending our findings to both medical journals and the police.”   
Connor felt a little throb in his core at the thought of what was inside of him, placing a hand protectively over his stomach. “...And Kamski and Zlatko?” 

Hank butted in, “Zlatko was arrested. Kamksi is a more complicated issue. He made bail and has been told to abstain from work, but we know he isn’t. The trial will be complicated, and he has more money than he knows what to do with. But, everyone knows what he did to you. He has a mark to his name now. Well, an even bigger mark now.” Connor felt uneasy about that new information, tapping his fingers on his core. “Will I have to testify?”   
“Not if you don’t want to. The evidence against him is more than enough. We have ways of protecting you from him, even in court.” Hank reached out and took Connor’s nervous hand, lacing their fingers together.   
“I won’t let that bastard touch you ever again.” Connor squeezed back his appreciation. 

“And the kids?” Connor finally broached the main topic. Hank smiled wide, “Wild as ever, itching to see you, begging me day in and day out to bring you home. Doctor Alice had to stop me a few times from sneaking you out.”   
“It was very impolite.” Alice spoke up with a firm frown. “I still say no children just yet. As much as I know they would do you good, Connor, I don’t need them jumping on you as soon as they see you. I want you to stay another two days, and if you show better signs, I’ll let them come visit. Until then, you’ll just have to wait for a very warm welcome home.”   
“I’m looking forward to it.” Connor chuckled but stopped when it made him wince. Alice gave a little frown but nodded, “I’m sure you are.” 

When Alice left, Hank was by Connor’s side again. Kissing his hand over and over, muttering “I love you” every breath, and relieved to the point Connor was nervous his lover would collapse on him.   
“Connor,” Hank started with a warm tone.   
“Hm?” The brunet turned his head slightly, staring at Hank’s grey eyes with a soft affection and exhaustion.   
“Will you marry me?” Hank fumbled out of his pocket a nice little blue and silver box. He popped it open and a silver ring with a blue glowing band in the middle was waiting for him. 

Connor’s mouth dropped open and closed a few times, “You couldn’t wait until after I was out of the hospital?” He exclaimed, embarrassed but also pleased to bits.   
“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for days! I can’t wait another second with you now awake. Do you know how hard it is to hide things from your kids? To not come off anxious and have Tessie see right through me?” Hank scoffed.   
“Oh, they’re just my kids now?” Connor teased, pinching Hank’s cheek.   
“..no. No they’re my kids too. Always have been, and always will be.” Hank spoke into Connor’s palm, kissing it with deep emotion that had his fingers curling just a bit. 

Connor couldn’t help but to stare. To think all those years ago, a singular voice and a decision would lead him all to hear. That the voice that served as his only companion, would be found and actually love him. He held back his emotions from spilling from his eyes, but he couldn’t help but look at Hank with the deepest affection and love that had built slowly and intensely over 18 years. 

“..So…?” Hank cleared his throat, the ring box still in his hand, shaking it just a bit to bring back Connor’s attention to the question at hand.   
“Oh! Yes.” Connor replied simply.   
“Yes what…?” Hank pryed and Connor rolled his eyes but smiled wide.   
“Yes, Hank Anderson, I will marry you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Geez, this has been a crazy 5 months. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for so long and patiently for an update. Also any commenters telling me they couldn't wait for the next chapter, thank you so much. Your kind words were loved and appreciated! 
> 
> A lot of things have happened since March: The Backstreet Boy World Wide Concert (Gamegrumps reference), #BLM worldwide, finished contract work, traveled (a big no-no right now. So don't do it!), started a podcast, got a girlfriend, got a scholarship for graduate school, and just a lot of recovery sleep. 
> 
> This Backstreet Boy World Wide Concert has taken a toll on everyone. Luckily for me, I didn't get any tickets and have been safe and sound playing Animal Crossing. However, the concert did manage to zap any and all creative writing from me for months (something that apparently a lot of people have felt, and those who managed to still post art/write amaze me). 
> 
> It feels great to be back again and the next chapter will be the epilogue and the last one!!! I promise it won't take me five months to finish it. 
> 
> Hope the chapter was worth the wait! Stay safe!!!


End file.
